Magalie's Story
by IamGingerButtons
Summary: Magalie is the daughter of Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane. This is her story. A character from my Fanfic Lilac and Lace. I will make this story about to be understood without reading the other… but you could read it anyway
1. Prologue

Magalie is the daughter of Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane. This is her story. A character from my Fanfic Lilac and Lace. I will make this story about to be understood without reading the other… but you could read it anyway

Prologue:

Alec waited in the living area of the institute in China. He was nervous and pacing. _How much longer will this take?_ He wondered. Magnus seemed to remain his usual calm self and let blue fire dance from one ringed finger to the next and back again on his left hand.

He heard the door open and his head turned to see Helen walking in. There was a small bundle in her arms and she smiled up to Alec as she handed the baby to him. "You have a daughter, Alec. Treat her well." She turned and left. Aline would only let her girlfriend Helen in for the delivery. Alec understood. He would have only wanted Magnus in with him, had he been the one in that situation.

"Magnus, come look at her." Magnus only had to take a single stride with his long legs before he was looking over Alec's shoulder at the baby girl. Their baby girl. Their daughter. "What do you want to name her?"

Magnus thought long on the name. "Magalie."

Alec smiled a huge grin at his lover. "I love it." It was the perfect name for their perfect little angel.

"Look, Alexander, she has your eyes." Magnus sniffed a little and hugged his arms around Alec a little tighter.

"Let's take our baby home." Alec said, and he and Magnus left to go home. Their family was complete.


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Ok, so I am going to try to make this very self sufficient in the way that someone having not read Lilac and Lace and still understand what is going on... saying that, I may rush over something explained in that story because in my head it is already established. Sorry for both those who have read Lilac and Lace for some repetition and to those who haven't in the fact that I might skip over something. **_

_**The previous Chapter was only a short introduction so I didn't put a note on it or anything.**_

_**I will go ahead and do my disclaimer now... this is good for the WHOLE story of Magalie. I will not do this every chapter becuase no matter what I do I will never be the genius that created my favorite character in the world, Magnus Bane, or any of the other TMI characters... when you see them in the story, they have just been borrowed by me. Magalie is mine. She is mine and you can't have her! hahahaa... well, maybe if you ask nicely :) Isis is mine too... and so are Maxine and Rory who will make appearances in the story... just so you know. I also own the bitch, Val and her brother Christopher... and James her other brother (all from Lilac and Lace so they might be in here since these stories will over lap.) I will let you know if I own anyone else... but my character pale in comparison to the Magnificent Magnus Bane... HAHAHa **_

_**Don't forget to review after you read... without any further ado... Chapter one...**_

Chapter 1:

She loved dancing. She giggled as she and her daddy danced in shimmery tutus. Dad stood across the room and snapped a picture as daddy picked her up and spun her around in his arms. "Again, Daddy." Magnus fulfilled her request and spun her again.

"Ok, Magnus, I think you will make her sick if you spin her too much." Alec clucked like a mother hen sometimes.

"Oh but she likes it. Don't you Magalie?"

Magalie squealed and nodded. Today she was special because she was the birthday princess. Soon her cousin would come over and they would get to eat cake.

Alec collected her from Magnus and kissed her on the cheek. "Princess, do you know how old you are today?"

"Free!" She said still not saying the "th" sound right.

"That's right my darling. And what do you get to do today?" Magnus said from beside them.

She shrugged at that and tilted her head in a very Alec way.

"My dear, you get to do whatever you want to do today.' Magnus said feigning shock that she didn't know.

"Daddy!" She reached her still chubby hands out to Magnus and he swooped her up again. "Spin me again!" She giggled as the room spun around her again.

Alec laughed at the pair. Magnus in a tutu was a funny sight to see. However it looked so normal on him with his glitter eye shadow and his long lean legs. Magnus stopped twirling and posed with their princess so Alec could snap another picture. Then he reached for the camera and told Alec to hold her.

Alec put her in his hip and she kissed him on the cheek as the flash went off. It was going to be the best picture.

There was a buzz at the door and Alec sat Magalie on the floor to go answer it. It was Izzy with Maxine. "Come on up, sis."

Magalie squealed again as her cousin came in. "Daddy, Maxi needs a tutu too!" She said giggling. Magnus snapped his fingers and a purple tutu appeared around the waist of the four year old. She twirled in it and soon the girls were dizzy and falling from their spinning.

All in all, it was the best third birthday a girl could ask for.

{Line Break}

Magalie packed up her pictures and her clothes. She was going to move to the institute sometime soon so she as getting ahead on putting everything up. She had looked at the picture of her and her daddy in tutus from when she was three as she put it in the box. She hadn't set a move in date for going to the institute. Her dads seemed excited about her going.

Maybe they just wanted her out so they could have more alone time. She got the distinct feeling that any time she was gone they made the apartment a haven of sex. She laughed. She knew her dads were in love. You could see it any time Alec looked at Magnus. You could hear it every time Magnus called him Alexander. The purr of sensuality Magnus used to address his long time husband.

She couldn't remember the wedding of course because she had just been six months old but she had seen the album of pictures more times than she could count. They looked so happy. Alec had blushed in every picture. Once Magnus told her it was because he kept pinching his butt as the photographer flashed his camera at them.

Her favorite picture from the album was in a frame in her room now. Alec and Magnus held her between their bodies. She was wearing a light pink dress. She looked like a mix of the two. It was a good thing they had Aline for them when they wanted a baby. Aline had given her slant to her jewel toned eyes. She had her honey colored skin which was only slightly lighter than Magnus's. She had the feminine curve of Aline's jawline. Her curves came from the Lightwoods. She had the curves of her aunt and grandmother. She wasn't as busty as them, but she was not lacking. Her hips were a little fuller which balanced her nicely into an hourglass.

She looked damn good in a tight dress and fishnets.

She had her daddy to thank for her sense of fashion. Mostly wearing short tanks and tight jeans, she made sure to have plenty of shine on her in one way or another. Glitter was her friend. And there were hot pink streaks in her raven hair. Today she was going to be meeting one of her daddy's long time warlock friends. She decided to dress for the occasion. They were going to have dinner in here in the apartment.

She kept it simple with her tight blue jeggings and red silk kimono top that she had gotten from China Town once. It had cherry blossoms on it and some birds. It was fabulous. A black camisole underneath kept too much cleavage from showing as the kimono was pretty low cut. If she was going out, there would be no cami underneath. She knew how to use her assets to her advantage.

She pulled on a pair of knee high black boots to finish the look. Her eyes sparkled with pink glitter that matched the center of the cherry blossoms on her shirt and he lips were coated in shiny gloss. She went to the kitchen to see if she could help Magnus finish up the dinner he was preparing.

"Hey, daddy. What are we having tonight?"

"Koshari and fried falafel balls." He said while dishing up a red sauce onto a dish that looked like a pasta dish. "It's Egyptian. Isis is from Egypt originally."

Magi started setting the table. She knew Magnus would keep talking about his friend and Magi was really interested in her daddy's friends. They were always interesting people.

"She is the daughter of Cleopatra. She is one of the oldest warlocks I know. She has had years to perfect her magic, and she is very powerful. She is wasn't born with the power that I was just because of who her father was but over the years she has made herself very powerful through training and various methods." He waved a jeweled. The door buzzer cutting him off from continuing, he went to go let their guest in.

She moved toward the hall to watch the woman coming in the door. Her long shiny black hair fell almost to her waist. She was tan and she had gorgeous eyes. The slightly cat like shaped eyes shone the color of the sea. Bright clear blue of the Mediterranean Sea along the outer edges with the color getting darker and greener as it moved to her narrow iris. Her lips had a perfect cupid bow.

Her body was curvy but small. Nothing about her was out of proportion. She saw the painted nails of the woman. They were bright pink but the color was not what caught her attention. It was the way the nail narrowed as it came from the finger and curved. They were cat claws. She noticed a movement of something black and saw a tail twitching behind her.

These were her warlock marks. They eyes could pass as human but those claws and tail were giving her away.

When she moved she slinked much like a cat did. It was so fitting for an Egyptian warlock to have cat like features. Magi smiled at the irony a bit. Magnus waved her over to them in the living room and he introduced them.

"Isis, this is my daughter Magalie. Magi, this is Isis." They shook hands and everyone sat down to talk. "Alexander will be here momentarily. He had to run to the store to get some last minute items."

Magi knew her dad was out to get his blood. They had synthetic blood now. There was a small vampire bar called Parker's that sold it. He could get it in six packs and bring it home. Parker was the vamp that owned the bar. He didn't get too fancy with the name.

And then right on time, Alec came strolling in with his six packs in hand. "Alexander," Magnus purred his name. "Come meet Isis."

Alec shook her hand and took his blood to the kitchen.

"Dinner is served then." Magnus said.

Throughout dinner, Magi couldn't keep her eyes off Isis. The way she spoke was like lyrics, the way she laughed was a symphony. Her hands itched to stroke the shiny black hair of the warlock.

"I'm opening up a bar here in town for downworlders." She was saying to her dads. "You two will have to check it out. I am calling it Touch."

"Alexander hates the scene but maybe I can convince him to go once for you." Magnus winked at him across the table. It was one of those times that Alec would have blushed if he still could. And Magnus had told him once he still did get slightly pinker in the cheeks in those moments. The only blushing vampire in the world.

"You can just come and drink on the house until he gets in the dancing mood." This was from Isis. "And I suppose Nephilim will be welcome there too." She said with her eyes brushing over Magi. She felt her cheeks getting hot now. Damn her genes! Isis got a smile of conquest on her face.

Magi couldn't make herself eat another bite. She had barely touched her food but her stomach was suddenly full of butterflies. They wouldn't let her consume any more food. When everyone was done they sat on the couch again. Magnus was going through the wedding album with their guest. He was always pulling it out to show everyone like it was just yesterday. Maybe when you had an eternity, 15 years was just yesterday.

"I never thought you would settle down, Magnus!" Isis laughed. "You were always with someone new when I saw you."

"Yes, Isis but if you think about it, it was decades between each visit. That isn't really that incredible." Magnus said trying to defend himself, but everyone here knew he used to be sort of loose with his love. Until he finally fell for Alec, now he has eyes for no one else.

"Magnus, you were very loving in your day." Isis said pointing out what everyone else was thinking.

"Oh that doesn't matter now. Now only Alexander gets my love." He said it playfully and winked at Alec. Another vampire blushing moment. "Except for the love my Magi gets." He pulled her into a hug and she blushed too.

"Daddy!" She squirmed trying to free herself from his clutches.

"What? Darling, I only have a little more time with you until you decide to move to the institute." He pouted. "It's so drab there. You are going to get depressed."

"Magnus, she will be just down the road." Alec put in. The institute had been his childhood home. He only left it to move in with Magnus about 18 years ago. Magnus had insisted then that it was too far away from him. Now it was going to be Magi's home and he was pouting again. Alec didn't seem to have a problem with her leaving.

She felt a pang of hurt. She knew her dad loved her but she was wondering why he was so nonchalant about her moving in to the institute.

The night went on with Magnus and Isis catching up. Alec had made his way to bed leaving the friends to chat. Magi followed suit to her own room and lay awake on her bed staring at the ceiling. She could hear them laughing in the living room and she focused on the melodic chuckle of the female warlock.

What was it about that woman that drew her interest so much?

Magi knew she was bisexual. She had lost her virginity last year and had since made herself open to many things. She wanted to try as much as she possibly could. She felt the most free when she was with a couple. A girl and guy looking to make their twosome a trio. She loved it. It made her feel alive and she kept herself on the lookout whenever she and Max went out to Pandemonium.

She had been with just a guy when she lost her virginity. A fey boy who had been very beautiful. She had been with just girls before, too. And she had tried them each separately before not finding the same high she got from the threesomes.

She was just some messed up weirdo. She sighed and turned onto her side. She saw a flash of golden light and a piece of paper was on her nightstand.

_Call me sometime, Magalie. _ It was from Isis and her number was on there. She just looked at the feminine writing on the slip of paper. The number seemed to glitter in gold lettering. Her stomach felt the fluttering sensation again.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Magi walked down the street to Touch. The club was opening tonight and she had been invited by Isis. She had called her a couple of days after the dinner they had. It was like she couldn't have stopped herself from dialing the phone had she wanted to. They had only talked a few minutes which was ok because Magi hadn't been sure what to say to her.

She walked into the door of the building. There were a few people there but it was far from busy. She slid onto a bar stool and the man behind the counter made her a vodka cranberry. She downed it in a minute and ordered a second one. She was very nervous. That was the good thing about downworlder clubs though. They didn't care about your age. You could get in and get drinks without any questions. She and Max had been doing this for two years now.

She was in a club last year when she lost her virginity. The boy had just taken her to a storage closet in Pandemonium and they had gotten caught by the bartender. He had thrown them out and Max had laughed at her the whole night after that.

Maybe she should have brought Max tonight. She would be dragging her to the dance floor to flirt with the guys there. Magi shook her head. Maxine was a tease. She was seventeen and a virgin. And she had no intentions of changing her virginal status. She thought she needed to be in love to make love. Magi tried to convince her she was wasting good time by being that way. It was just sex.

The music pumped loudly as more people filed into the club. It was getting pretty packed now. Glamour on the building would keep the mundane out. She looked out to the sea of dancing bodies and saw werewolves, fey and vamps all dancing. It seemed like a pretty young crowd. As she searched the masses she was hoping to find her warlock friend.

"You made it." The words came from behind her at the bar. She turned to see the face of Isis. She looked like 21 year old when you looked at her. She was wearing a leather vest and a mini skirt that let her tail hang out. Her tights were hot pink and her boots were tall combat boots with hot pink laces. It was a very hot outfit. Her vest was short cutting off just below her small perky breasts. He stomach was smooth and toned. There was a tattoo on her hip right about the waistband of her mini skirt. It was a black cat. Her belly button was pierced too. Tonight her hair was done in a pony tail that hung to her mid back. The top was voluminous instead of being smoothed to her scalp.

Magi felt her stomach clinch at the sight of her. She was so sexy. She could envision Isis removing her hair from its confines and letting it all loose. She pulled herself out of her fantasy and back into reality before it could go too far. "Yeah, I thought it would be fun."

"I am so glad. We didn't have time to talk much the other night." Isis took her empty glass and gave her drink number three for the night. She didn't have much time to talk to Magi tonight either as she kept being pulled over by paying customers to get drinks.

Magi didn't mind she just kept watching her as she moved. Her hips swayed and her hair bounced with her movements. She would reach for glasses and her vest would rise. Magi caught a glimpse of her under boob at one point and it made he salivate. She wondered how the soft skin of that area tasted like. If she could make Isis moan by licking her there.

She shook her head. She felt the moisture in her panties as the thoughts made themselves known in her head. So she waited patiently. A few hours later, the bar was closing. People were flooding into the streets and she stayed on her stool. Isis poured her one more drink while she watched her clean. It was probably the sixth one for the night. She was feeling much braver with it.

The other bartender, Grey—who was a werewolf—left and it was just the two of them.

"Want to come upstairs?" Isis said looking at Magi with a glint in her eyes. "My apartment is up there."

"Sure," Magi said shrugging. She was trying to stay cool. But really she was a wreck inside. She wanted to run up the stairs and rip off her clothes and Isis's clothes. She licked her lips as she followed the tail up the stairs.

The apartment spanned a good part of the overhead space of the bar below. There was a large living space and an open floor plan with a small kitchen in one corner of the area. There were four doors leading to other rooms.

"That door is the bathroom if you need it." Isis said pointing to the one closest to the kitchen. "Those two are bedrooms, but they are empty. " She pointed to the two doors on the other side of the room. Then she pointed to the corner directly across from the kitchen. "And that is my room." They walked together toward that door.

She opened it and there was a haven behind it. The bed was made up in red silky sheets. There was a black and white comforter on top of them. And about ten pillows of all shapes and sizes. The curtains were black so she could sleep through the day. The lamp on her nightstand had a red shade and the base was brass and old. The old bed and dresser seemed very sturdy and were cherry wood.

But she could care less about the décor because just then Isis took her mouth with her own. Magi opened her mouth in surprise and Isis's tongue darted in. It was rough not unlike the tongue of a kitten. But the roughness made for an interesting feeling when it touched Magi's. She moaned. She moved her hands down and pulled off her shirt and her boots then her jeans. She wanted to be naked. Then her hands moved to the buttons on Isis's vest and soon it was off.

Isis zipped out of her boots and slid off her tights. There, they were, both naked.

_It's only sex_. It was the mantra that Magi said to her cousin all of the time. She wanted it. It would not be the first time she rushed into bed with someone and it probably won't be the last. She had wanted this all night.

She sat on the bed and pulled Isis on the mattress with her. Isis placed her mouth on hers again and kissed her with a passion that sent flames all over her skin. When she pulled back, the flames left her skin and left her cold.

"Are you sure you want to move this fast?" Isis said seeming truly concerned by what Magi was letting them do.

"Yes," Magi panted not able to catch her breath. She crushed her mouth to the warlock's mouth to prove how much she did want it to happen. Magi slipped her fingers into the heat between the legs of her soon to be lover. She felt a purr emanate from Isis. Magi's fingers danced along the sensitive knurl of her partner's clit.

Her tongue made its way to the sweet skin on the underside of Isis's breast and she licked in the taste she had craved since seeing a peak of the area downstairs. Her mouth was filled with the taste of her. She moved her mouth to the taut nipple that sat in the center of her breast and scrapped her teeth lightly over it.

She heard Isis suck in a deep breath and sucked it in hard.

Isis moved her hands all over, her claws lightly scratching no matter what she touched. It sent shivers down Magi's spine as she felt those claws drag on her skin. She almost had an orgasm just with her touching her body. Isis's somewhat coarse tongue repaid the favor to her nipple as it was sucked into the mouth of her lover. Claws travelled down her back, digging in a touch harder as Isis's hips bucked against the movement of her fingers on her. She moaned out as she came.

Isis pushed Magi down to the mattress and took over as dominator of this romp. She moved her hand to Magi's pussy and, using the pad of her thumb to avoid claws in such a sensitive place, she rubbed her in the same susceptible spot. Magi felt herself get even wetter with the sensation and she moaned. Her hips thrust and moved with the tempo Isis set with her thumb.

She needed it. She needed the release before she went mad. The buildup was intense as she got closer to the edge of bliss. She rode the wave as it crashed in on her. She felt her muscles tighten as she came. She moaned loudly and brought her mouth to the mouth of her now lover.

"You should stay the night." Isis said. She pulled the covers over them and snuggled in close to the girl. Magi didn't argue with her logic. The sun would be up soon enough anyway.

And what would be different about the day to come now that Magi had experienced this? Something in the world had shifted in those moments. There had to be something that had changed. But her mind shut out those thoughts as she fell asleep in the arms of the first single lover she'd ever been with who made her feel as high as a kite.

_**A/N: What? You think it is too early for this kind of action? NOPE. Magi does one night stands most of the time so she is a little slutty. But I love her anyway. She is just trying to find herself. Don't be hatters! HAHAHA. This will be a very lemony story I feel like… so REVIEW. **_


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Sorry about this taking so long for me to update. I have been a busy lady this week! Hope everyone had a great July 4th! Enjoy chapter 3! At the rate I don't know when chapter 4 will be up... sorry I am still going to be caught up the rest of the weekend. I hope to update daily as per usual when Monday rolls around again. **_

Chapter 3:

Magi strolled the halls of the institute. It was quiet but she knew things were about to change around here. She would be living her soon enough. And in a few days her cousin and his family would be here to take over for her grandparents who wanted to go home to Idris and live out the rest of their lives there.

Her family was luck to still have them. Most nephilim die fairly young. Her grandparents had been through two great battles and countless demon hunting expeditions. They were in their early fifties now. But times seemed really calm for the nephilim now. Sure, there was still the occasional demon to fight.

Magi and Max usually hunted them out for something to do. She walked up to the training room. Max was there already kicking on a dummy.

"About time you got here, Magi. You are late today!"

"Sorry I was out late."

Max just looked at her. "Did you go hunting alone?"

"No, no, Max. That would be stupid. I just went to a new club to check it out." She could feel the heat entering her cheeks.

"Oh." Max kicked the dummy again. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I think we should hunt there soon. It's a new downworlder club."

"Great. That will get us out of Pandemonium. But you still want to do Pandemonium tonight?"

"Yeah, that would be ok."

{Line Break}

Max and Magi walked up to the line at the door. A big guy was working the door tonight. Max pushed up her girls and Magi hiked up her skirt a bit. He nodded them in without looking twice and they went in to dance.

They were both dressed to kill tonight. Magi had on a short plaid school girl type of skirt and a black plain tank that showed her belly. She had on thigh high fishnets and platform Mary Jane shoes. She had her bag slung over her shoulder. She always carried the back pack type bag so she could have her collapsible bow and arrows. And she didn't have to worry about carrying a purse this way.

Max was dressed in a tight hot pink tube dress and black ankle boots. She was drawing the attention of every fey male in the room. She had that way about her. She didn't realize how much men liked her. She had the confidence of a sexual vixen somehow. _Probably how Aunt Izzy raised her_, Magi thought. Magi was more like her aunt when it came to her sexual exploits than her cousin was. Max reminded Magi of her dad. She would probably only ever sleep with the man she married. Just like Alec had with Magnus.

Magi noticed a couple checking her out and she could almost read the boy's lips. They knew of her. She was up for _ménage et trois_ when a couple was looking for a third. The news had spread by word of mouth from past couples. She hadn't been with that many of them but they liked to talk. She had only been with four different couples from the club.

She sauntered over to them and began dancing in between them. She always did this. Danced with them and made sure to feel out the girl. The guys were always game. If she couldn't get the girl to kiss her before they left, she wasn't really in it, and she would tell the guy she really couldn't go with them. This girl was dancing with her but kept from making any contact. No, she didn't really want it. Her boyfriend was drooling over them dancing.

"Listen, my friend is here so I had better go find her. Thanks for the dance." As Magi left them she could hear the girl's sigh of relief.

She wasn't really into it tonight either. Isis's face kept creeping into her thoughts. The look in her eyes when she came. The look in her eyes when she made Magi come. She felt the heat hit her hard just thinking about this woman. That was weird. She barely knew her.

She saw the hot pink of Max's dress and joined her dancing with a gorgeous faerie. He was tucked as close to Max as he could get. He looked at her with lust in his eyes. Something about the way he was looking at her made Magi worry.

OK, it was time for them to get out of there now. "Max, I'm not feeling so hot. Let's get out of here."

"Buzz off we're having a good time." He looked at Magi like she was a fly pestering him.

"No, we WERE having a good time. Now I am leaving with my cousin." Max said unpeeling her body from his.

"Fucking cock tease." He said as they left.

"Fucking bastard." Max threw back in his face. Magi took her arm and dragged her out of the club.

She waved down a cab and they rode back to the institute. "Are you going to stay the night?" Max asked her.

"No, I just need my own bed tonight." Magi was exhausted but her mind was running a million miles an hour. She waved as she told the cabbie where to take her next. Home. Because, for now, that old apartment was where she could call home.

She pulled off her shoes as she entered her room and tossed them into the giant Tupperware box she was using to pack them up in. She was living out of the boxes for now. She pulled out one of her framed pictures and set it next to her bed for the night. She looked at it and smiled.

She had been nine when this one was taken. She had one make up for the first time and she looked a lot like a clown.

{Line Break}

Daddy was dancing as music played in the back ground. "I think red for your eyes." He said and put red glitter on her right lid.

"Do the other one hot pink!"

He chuckled at her request but reached for the hot pink glitter and complied. He took eyeliner and drew a line across the lid but continued it out into the corner of her eye where it swirled into an elegant design. He repeated the process on her other eye.

"I want purple lips!"

He laughed a little more and pulled out a purple lip stick he had. He was all about color but he had only bought the color for a Halloween party a few years back. He slicked it across her lips then added some gloss on top. She looked silly but she was happy. That was what mattered.

"Let me do your face!" She picked up the eyeliner.

He sighed. He couldn't say no to her. Not when she looked at him expectantly, her father's eyes staring into his. "Ok." He closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair so she could reach him. He felt her drawing. Then she would huff and draw more.'

She couldn't get it even! She moved over the right lid a little more. There! She finally got it even. But it was too much to do the swirlies on his eyes. She pouted. It was like a light bulb over her head. She moved to his lips. Above their glossy sheen, she drew the squiggles like an old time moustache. He would look so handsome with a moustache.

Magnus shot up out of the chair and looked at his face. "Do you like it, daddy?" He nodded. The liner covered half his preglittered lids and it went below the eye too. He looked like her had two black eyes. But the real kicker was the moustache he felt her drawing. It was even on both sides showing a steady hand had drawn the intricate loops on each side. He laughed at his reflection.

Alec came in just then. "Don't you think she is a little young for all this nonsense?" But Magnus turned to face him just then and he joined the laughter. He reached for the camera that was on the dresser and took the picture of his two clowns. "Go wash your face." He shook his head at them as he walked back out of the room. "Both of you." He added as an afterthought.

{Line Break}

She smiled at the memory of it. Now she did much better with her eyeliner. She lay in bed and looked at her clock. It was well past time for her to be asleep. She wouldn't be able to get up in the morning. She'd take after Magnus for once and sleep until noon.

She couldn't get her mind off Isis. What spell did this woman have on her? She had been with women before. A couple on their own. She never lusted over them like this and wanted to be with them again. When it came to one on one love, she preferred it be with a man. But now she couldn't imagine wanting anyone more than this warlock woman.

She'd be done closing up the bar by now. Would she still be awake? She felt her fingers on her phone typing out a text to her. She hit send not knowing what would happen.

_Can't stop thinking about you._

She wished, as soon as it was sent, that she could take it back. It was too much, too needy.

He phone beeped.

_Good, then you will come back tomorrow?_

_Yes, what time?_

_I don't open the bar until 5. Want to get lunch? Meet me at 1. Taki's._

_See you then._

Now she really wasn't going to sleep. So instead she got up to put together the perfect day time sexy outfit. Tomorrow night, she would be at the institute waiting on her cousin and his family to get there. She tossed a pair of leather pants onto her bed and wondered what shirt she could wear with it. The pants were black and she knew how tight they would be. She pulled out a hot pink tank that would cover just want it needed to. Then she pulled out her favorite charcoal colored vest that would be only just longer than the short tank. Her tummy would be showing but it was not a stomach to be ashamed of.

Her pink Doc Marten's would tie the outfit together nicely. As would the silver bracelets she loved to wear to soften the look a bit. She moved the clothes to her chair and fell back onto the bed willing her eyes to close and her mind to stop. She fell into a dreamless sleep of the exhausted.

{Line Break}

She woke up, startled by the thought of the time. It was nine which meant she'd had about four hours of sleep. She dragged herself into her shower, hoping the spray would wake her up the rest of the way.

She dried thoroughly with the fluffy towel and pulled on her leather pants. She never really wore underwear but today she had put on a pair of lacy thongs. Just in case she'd be seen. Her bra matched the sheer red lace. She looked good in red. The tank and vest looked better than she hoped. She spun looking into her full length mirror. She looked hot.

She took her time on her make up. She drew her eyeliner on and made the lines wing out on her lids. It made her eyes look more angled but she liked it. The hot pink eye shadow was shimmery but wasn't full on glitter. Her lips looked pouty with the lip plumping gloss on them.

By the time her look was complete it was 11:30 and she decided a nice slow walk would still get her there too early. She could stop on the way at some of shops. Maybe she could buy her a surprise.

What was happening to her?

She sat back on her bed. It wasn't the time for presents. They had only just met. And it was great sex, but she couldn't let herself read too much into it. Her phone beeped bringing her out of her reverie.

_Can't wait any longer, meet me there now._

Magi smiled. She wasn't the only one fighting the need to see her again. She pushed off her mattress and made her way out to Taki's.

_**a/n: ok… so the next chapter will begin with the date and then it will start over lapping with L&L so if you want to read it first now is your chance! If you have already, good for you because you are going to be up to speed. And if you don't want to read it, then fine this story will still be good **_

_**Thanks for reading… review!**_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Magi sat in the booth across from her date and didn't know what to say. She sat there and looked at her from across the table and just felt stupid. She had been so excited to get to this date and now she was blowing it.

But Isis wasn't making it any easier. She just stared back at her. She had been alive for centuries and she sat there quietly. Was she waiting for Magi to make the first move?

By the angel, she was really blowing this date.

The waitress came by to take their orders and that filled the time for a moment as Magi ordered her lunch and then Isis ordered hers. They had both gotten the chicken club sandwich. Silence came once more.

This was just embarrassing. Magi was blushing.

"You are really cute when you blush."

Magi blushed more.

"Yeah, just like that." Isis was smiling at her. She put her hand on top of Magi's from across the table and her thumb brushed over her knuckles. A flash of fire burned up her arm and into her body. Into her soul.

Yes, that was why she was here. There was something about this woman that drove her mad.

The silence didn't seem so bad as long as their hands were touching. It seemed almost like a comfortable silence. Still, shouldn't they want to talk to one another and learn about each other?

Their food came and their hands parted. They ate in the comfortable silence.

"Want to go for a walk?" Isis asked after paying the tab.

Magi nodded. They headed to the park to walk. They walked hand in hand through the city until they got to the park. It was a gorgeous day. It wasn't too hot outside. Flowers were in bloom and the fragrance was spectacular. She was pretty sure that she would remember this smell the rest of her life. Honeysuckles were the prominent smell.

"So, let's talk." Isis said after a few minutes. "We could take turn asking each other questions if you would like. That way we can learn more about each other." It was a good suggestion.

"Ok, you go first."

"Ok." She thought for a moment. She decided to start off with something easy and trivial to ease Magi into the game. "What is your favorite time of year?"

"Right now. When the flowers are so fresh you can smell them all around you. And the rain, when it comes, smells just like the ocean." There were clouds rolling in. "Spring time is when the world wakes back up. Before it gets too hot to breathe properly. What about you?"

"Well, I like the heat of summer. I grew up in the land of the deserts. I love the sun and the heat. I despise winter." To prove it she shivered. "I get very depressed. I thrive in the sun." They walked for a few feet before she spoke again with another question. "When is your birthday?"

"It's in August. The 23rd of August. What about you?"

"June 21st."

"How old are you?"

"So old, it doesn't matter anymore." She said it with a shrug. "You're sixteen?"

"Yeah." It was Magi's turn to shrug. "Age is just a number." She suddenly felt like Isis was going to realize she was just a child and change her mind about this whole affair.

Isis stopped their journey and held Magi's hands in hers. "Yes, it is. So relax." The tension seemed to flow out of her. She was the most relaxed she had been since the date started. All because Isis told her it was ok to relax.

They walked deep into the park now. They came into a clearing in a cove of trees. It had shadowhunter marks all around the edges. It would be the most private place in the park.

"I come here sometimes to think. Only other shadowhunters come here. Max and I used to come here and play when we needed out of the institute. Izzy even trained us here some for a change of atmosphere. But most of the time it sits empty. I can come here and just be with my thoughts." Magi sighed. "It's my own little haven."

They sat on a big flat rock that Magi always sat on when she came here to think. They sat close enough that their shoulders brushed against one another. Sparks went shooting through her every time they touched. It started sprinkling rain as they sat there.

"Maybe we should head back." Magi got up off the rock and waited for Isis before making their way out of the alcove and into the main park again. By the time they reached the center of the park the rain was coming in steady sheets. "Wait." Magi said and grabbed Isis's arm. She pulled her into her arms and kissed her as the rain poured over them.

She shifted her head a little to the right and deepened the kiss. Her tongue danced on the lips of Isis. They parted and allowed her access. The taste of summer and rain mixed in their kiss. The smell of the honeysuckles wafted in the air around them as they kissed in the rain.

They pulled back. "I've always wanted to do that." Magi said blushing. She looked into the clouded eyes of her companion and saw the need in them.

"Let's go back to my place."

{Line Break}

Magi, Alec and Magnus rode the elevator up to meet with their family. Her aunt, uncle and cousin would be here tonight. Her Aunt Clary and Uncle Jace were going to be taking over the institute and Grandma and Grandpa were going back to Idris to live.

"Maxi!"

"Magi!"

The girls hugged. They were parabatai and closer than any sisters could be. Magi wanted to take her somewhere and talk about what was happening in her life. What would she think? She couldn't come out to her. There was so much she would have to tell her.

She was in her own world as her family came in. Everyone was hugging. She was passed from aunt to uncle to cousin as they made their rounds. But she was in her own world.

After everyone went their separate ways, Magi and Magnus went to the room she would be staying in now. It was her dad's old room. Magnus was snapping fingers and decorating it magically as she made her bed.

"I don't know if there is enough color." Magnus said as he moved around the room. He spun around with his hand on his chin, thinking. "Maybe the curtains should be brighter purple." Magi rolled her eyes. She looked at the almost day glow purple they were already.

"Daddy, it's perfect the way it is." She hopped up and hugged him. But he still clucked about like he was unsatisfied. She finished putting away her clothes and yawned.

"Well, I will go find your dad and we will be here for the next few days so if you decide anything is off in here I can always correct it before we leave." Then he tucked her in like she was a small child and kissed her forehead. He looked like he wanted to say something but he just turned and left her to go to sleep.

She didn't go to sleep right away though. She tossed and turned and grabbed for her phone. She sent a text to Isis. They made plans for her to come by Touch in the next few days to see her but they were both going to be busy tomorrow. And Magi had promised to go to Pandemonium with Max tomorrow night.

This need to see Isis was something that felt like it was suffocating her. Why did she feel like she needed to be with her all the time? And thoughts of her tanned skin and her blue green eyes were keeping her awake.

It really was all too much too fast.

{Line Break}

The morning sun was gorgeous on this spring day. Magi opened up her window and took in a deep breath of the fresh air. It was warm already. She pulled on some jeans and a tank and went to get some breakfast. Her stomach was growling for some food.

Magi came in and saw most of the family in the kitchen already. Magi sat next to Max and she was giving her looks that was telling her how badly she needed to speak to her. She had spent half the night awake with panic torturing her. She needed to talk to her best friend about the fire that was burning in her about this all. It was suffocating her. Max looked at her and kept shoveling her eggs into her mouth.

She moved away from the table when she got done eating and was going to go back to her room to wait on Max. Clary caught her. "Magi, we are going to be in the garden today. See you in five minutes." Clary bounded past her to the library followed by Izzy close on her heels.

Well, looks like their talk would have to wait. Max caught up with her to go to the garden. They walked out to the little patio furniture. The day was gorgeous. Spring had sprung, and the flowers were blooming. Magi sniffed in the magic smell of spring time.

Clary was standing in front of them. "Ok ladies, today will just be us girls." She smiled at them. "Rory is learning something with Izzy today. She has more knowledge on downworlders than me and Jace so we thought he could use a lesson from her. Since you guys have grown up with the teachings of Izzy, you guys have probably heard it before." The girls nodded.

"Today we will be learning about the runes that may not be used as much but are just as powerful and helpful as things you use almost daily like the Iratze." And so she had started her lecture.

{Line Break}

Magi sat on her bed watching Max put on her makeup. Her cousin was gorgeous and she knew how to apply her make up to accentuate all he features. She envied her beauty sometimes. Magi had on a shiny red corset dress that looked amazing with her honey colored skin. It showed lots of skin, showing off all her marks. She had on a pair of borrowed boots. They were the same shiny as the dress but in black and thigh high. She wore no hose so her skin was bare between the short skirt and boots.

She knew she looked good in her own way. She would be getting enough attention tonight too.

They walked down the hall and out into the night air. It was still warm out. Magi loved this time of year. They walked in silence. There was something weighing on both of their minds.

They approached the club and a female werewolf was the bouncer. Magi knew her from being there before. She was wearing a plain white tank and baggy men's jeans and a studded belt. Her hair was cropped close to her head. She had a gorgeous face that seemed to balance the manly clothing in a way that made her still look very feminine.

She let them in and passed her number to Magi. She slipped it into her bag and felt the heat rising to her cheeks. She shrugged as Max studied her. "I didn't want to hurt her feelings."

Max moved onto the dance floor dragging Magi with her. The danced for a while then a man cut in. Magi got another number that she put in her bag. This was from a male vampire. He was gorgeous. He had honey colored eyes and bronze colored hair and he was chiseled out of stone, it seemed. Her blush doubled and she moved away from him.

"Just didn't want to be rude?" Max asked her over the music. She just looked at the ground. How could she ever explain her love life to her cousin? She was worried about how she would take the news that she was not just a bisexual but she was a weirdo who really only like threesomes…. And Isis. She didn't want to think about that tonight.

She saw a couple dancing. The girl crooked her finger at Magi and she sauntered over to them. This was her element. She danced between them. She moved her hips and rubbed her butt against the guy. She was absorbed in the music but her heart wasn't in it this time. She watched as Max walked off with Rory. They had just bumped into him there.

She had seen her cousins move off together as she danced with the couple she was with. She moved in between them. She moved her hips against the guy and he leaned into her. She could feel his excitement pressed against her hip. She pulled the girl in with her and she brought her face close to hers. They guy's eyes were glued to them. She just had to move a fraction of an inch closer and she would be kissing her. And she would seal the deal.

She caught something in the corner of her eye and saw two demons saunter in. Well, there goes that fantastic ending to this night. She moved away, both the boy and girl looking at her looking confused. She mouthed "Sorry, bathroom." And went to go find Maxi.

She saw them then. Held close to one another. They were so entwined that they just swayed back and forth. Max's eyes were clouded over with lust and Rory's head was nestled into her shoulder and she couldn't tell if he was kissing her neck or not.

"Max!"

"Max, we have demons." Magi said lowly as she closed the distance between them.

There were two Eidolon Demons were there. One was female and one male. "I got this." Magi said as she pulled on a shrug from her bag to cover her marks and she walked up to them. She flirted like Magnus. She ran a finger up and down the chest of the boy and whispered something to him. He nodded and signaled the other demon to follow.

They followed her back passed the bar, passed the bathrooms and the kitchen to a back exit. Max knew to watch and wait for the signal. Magi was flirting with the both of them. "Maybe I will make myself more comfortable." She said it and fingered her shrug. She wiggled her shoulders making her perky breast shake as she took the shrug off. Max could tell she was enjoying herself.

The demons both took a quick breath. "Shadowhunter. Are you here to kill us all alone?"

"Who says I want to kill you?" She was looking at her hand picking at her nails. "I offered a manage et trois." She slinked close to the female first. She pressed her lips to the girl's. The boy growled. He lost control for a moment losing a bit of his human look for just a moment. She moved closer to the girl. She was pretending it was the couple from in the club.

She ignored the taste of sulfur that came from the lips of the she demon. She inserted her tongue and it danced with the other. Knowing the boy was fully invested in watching them and the girl was fully devoted in the kiss. She threw her leg up like you see girls do in the movie and that was the signal.

This was how they had always played it. Max snuck out and jabbed her blade through the boy's back. He fell and made a screeching noise. The girl pulled out of the kiss and as she went to strike against the attackers Magi put her blade into her.

"That's why we're parabatai." They said in unison bumping hips and doing a victory dance.

Rory clapped. They had done it all without a single drop of ichor on either of them. "I say, let's head home." Max said with a bow to her clapping cousin.

The trio made their way back to the institute.

_**A/n: Like I said if you read L&L some of this would overlap. I don't expect it too very much but since Magi's POV is in that story some parts will. Now she will have more of her own time in the story that isn't covered in the other story so I expect less overlap as it moves on. This chapter was a lot of it but I have to do it to make it a stand on its own story. Show love anyway… **_

_**Thanks for reading… review!**_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

She lay on her bed. She was wound up and couldn't get to sleep. She really needed to talk to Max. She was her best friend and parabatai. She needed to be able to talk to someone about her life. Max was probably close to guessing at it anyway.

She couldn't really help that she liked how men _and_ women made her feel. And she _loved_ it when she had them both at the same time. She loved having threesomes. And you could usually find a guy to participate with no problem. Though girls may be a bit harder to get on the bandwagon, she could still do well.

She was really tired of hiding from her best friend though. She was going to tell her. _The worst that can happen is she thinks I'm a disgusting freak. How bad can it be?_ She threw her arm over her eyes and tried to sleep.

Tomorrow morning, he grandparents were leaving. She needed to sleep. But no matter how she tried, she could do nothing but toss and turn.

{Line Break}

Breakfast was a weird. Her grandparents were going to be leaving and it was a bittersweet feeling. She knew they wanted to go back to the place they grew up in and called home. In some ways it was a happy day knowing they were going to be happy. But everyone here would miss them being around.

Someone came in and Magi looked up. It was Max. She smiled up at her cousin as she came in to sit with her.

After breakfast they all went out to say goodbye while Magnus drew up the portal to Idris. Max and Magi stood with their arms around one another. Max was sniffing back tears but one made its way down her cheek. Magi squeezed her closer.

After Maryse and Robert made their rounds they went through the portal. Magnus let it close behind them. He walked over to his husband and held his hand. Alec hugged Izzy with the arm not being held by his love. Jace walked over and threw himself in on the hug. He put his arms around both his sibling. Simon placed his hand on Izzy's shoulder looking a little uncomfortable. Clary threw her arms around the three Lightwoods left in this country and cooed to them.

This was the family she had. She had just said good bye to her grandparents. The only ones she had. And she looked at her dads now. She felt lost. She was hiding herself from the people she loved. She knew her dads would understand. Wouldn't they? She blushed at the thought. Could she really talk to them about her sexual exploits? Alec had only ever been with Magnus. He might not quite get it.

She shifted under the weight of Max's arm. She wanted to go inside and fling herself onto her and ignore the world. She had talked to Magnus and Alec about moving to the institute. Somehow she felt like they wouldn't miss her. They would probably enjoy the alone time again. They had said yes even though she had seen the sadness in Alec's eyes. Magnus had been more excited.

"You will have so much fun." He had said. "Don't worry we can help you decorate your room so it won't be so drab. Well, I can. Your dad isn't so good with that. You let him do it and it will be all gray and black." Magnus had waived his hands.

"Can we go talk?" She said to her parabatai now.

"Yeah, I knew you needed to talk. Let's go to my room." They walked off to the room, only slightly behind Rory.

She looked at her cousin out of the corner of her eye. Yeah, Max was checking out his butt. Magi sighed.

They were too far behind him to catch the elevator with him so they waited on it to get there for them. They rode it up in silence. They walked down the hall in silence.

They sat on her bed. She looked down at her hands. Easy news first she supposed. "I moved in to the institute today."

"Really? Cool." Max said. "What else do you need to tell me? I know that wasn't all you needed to say."

"I wanted to tell you about me."

"What? That you're gay?"

Magi flinched a bit. "I'm not really. I like both. How did you know?"

"Oh, you like both, hmm? Well you get that from Magnus." She had a smile on her face as she said that.

_Is she making fun of me?_ Magi wondered. Her look must have betrayed her for what she was thinking.

"I am only kidding. Well, Magnus used to float both ways. Now I think he only floats for one man. But I mean I just knew. You flirt and take numbers from both. I thought you only did it with boys so I wouldn't think you were gay. I guess I just never put two and two together to get the answer of bisexual. You aren't weird or anything." She said.

"I might be weird."

"What? Why are you saying that? Plenty of people are bi." Max was waving it off. That was true enough.

"Because I like having sex with a girl and a guy… at the same time." She said the last part very quietly.

"What does it matter? I mean, can you ever just do it with one or the other?"

"Yeah but I don't like it as much."

"Well, that's because you only get half of the fun." Max was laughing. "Magi, did you think I was going to run away and never be your friend again?"

That was exactly what she had thought. So she nodded.

Max hugged her. "I wouldn't care if you told me you were only attracted to hermaphroditic German Shepherds."

"Do those even exist, Max?" The world was lifted off her shoulders. She still had her best friend.

"I have no idea."

They laughed together.

Max left after a while, and Magi grabbed her phone.

_Got time to see me tonight?_

_Come by the bar, I will be tending. _Isis replied to her text quickly.

_See you then._

She was exhausted from not sleeping so she threw on some sweats and climbed into bed. She was asleep almost as soon as he head hit the pillow.

{Line Break}

She woke up and it was almost dinner time. She had slept through lunch. Her stomach was empty and complaining, Breakfast was long since digested.

There was a quick knock and Max poked her head in. "Dress for battle. We're going out after dinner."

"Why do you look like that?" Magi took in her cousin who was looking very happy and glowing.

"Don't I look good?" She did a little spin.

"I don't mean your outfit. I mean the look on your face. You look like the cat that ate the canary."

Max rolled her eyes. Magi knew all of these antiquated mundane phrases because of Magnus's obsession with mundane TV shows. "I just look like me. Let's get up and get dressed and go to get some food. THEN we can go kick some demon butt." She was jumping up and down.

Magi pulled on a black tank top and some jeans that had some gems on the back pockets. She pulled on black and silver mid-calf Doc Marten's. She laid a jacket on her bed that she could swing by and get on the way out. "Well, let's go eat."

Magi sat next to Max. They ate for a few minutes in silence before anyone started talking.

"So," Jace started. "We will be going to Idris tomorrow. Well, Clary, Izzy and Myself. We wanted to let you guys stay here on your own while we go to a clave meeting."

"You guys can call Alec and Magnus if you need anything. They will be staying in town." Clary added always a fretting mother. It was funny how much she turned out like her own mother.

"But you guys should be fine. Just don't throw any parties." Izzy added.

Magi rolled her eyes. If she wanted a party, she could just talk to Magnus about throwing one and he would invite everyone in the world to his apartment. She was taken out of her contemplation when Rory pushed back from the table and mumbled about going on a walk.

She saw her cousin, Max, watch him leave. She looked hurt and confused. Maybe Magi hadn't been the only one that needed to make confessions. "Me too." Max said and also got up.

Magi got up and followed her. She was forgetting her jacket, but it didn't matter. "Max, tell me what's going on." She was looking at her parabatai worriedly.

"I'm an idiot. That is what's wrong." The loaded onto the elevator and pressed the button for the first floor and shut the gate.

They started to move down and Magi spoke again. "You like him don't you?"

She snorted. "What are you talking about? Our _cousin?_"

"I saw you two dancing. I've seen how you look at each other. He isn't really our cousin, you know?"

She just shrugged. "It's still wrong. He's family. What do you think our parents would say?"

Magi turned her and made her look her in the eyes. "Your family loves you. They would be happy if he makes you happy because it isn't like he is really your cousin."

Maybe Magi was right.

"Plus, it's about time someone got it done." Magi said smiling.

They didn't catch up with him. Max was cussing the slow elevator. Magi shrugged. "Let's just go fight some demons." Magi said raring to go kick butt. She pulled her parabatai toward the club Touch.

Isis was working behind the bar just like she said she would be. She caught sight of her from across the room and waved to get her attention then Max followed her to the bar.

"Want a drink?" Magi nodded to Isis. She was gorgeous. Magi took her in and saw the red paint adorned the claws of her lover. Magi shuddered internally as she remembered how those claws could feel gently scratching down her back. Isis kept the filed to a blunt point but she couldn't clip them down to look more human. The thing about claws is that you bleed—a lot—if you clip them too short. She had tried to when she was young and almost bled to death. Back then, the skirts made it easy to hide the tail.

Now she let it twitch in happiness as she swayed her hips to the music. She came back with a vodka cranberry which was Magi's poison of choice. She sat and sipped it. Isis waited on a few more people while Max danced around the building, casing the place.

Before the purple haired shadowhunter was back around, Isis was back. She put her finger under the chin of her playmate and brought her face to hers. She placed a kiss on the young shadowhunter. A couple of the guys threw catcalls but they ignored them. Then, all of the sudden, Max was there. "Coast is clear."

"Do you want to leave?" She didn't want to but she could tell her best friend was not in this tonight. "Come on, we can go home and wait on him." She waved goodbye to Isis.

"Call me tomorrow." Isis called to her as they left the bar.

Magi and max walked out. Magi was really sad to be leaving so soon after getting there. She had wanted to spend some time with Isis. She knew she couldn't keep Max out in that bar tonight in good conscious though.

Soon, they were home and each went off to their rooms. Magi showered quickly then got into bed. She wasn't really sleepy so she opened the book on her night stand. Reading helped her sleep some times and she was hoping tonight it would help. She was going to spend the day with Isis tomorrow and she wanted rest. She would text her in the morning and make plans but she knew she needed to be with her.

She was itching to be with her again.

There was an almost silent knock on her door. She got up and padded over to answer the knock. "Want to make some cocoa with me?" Max said overly sweet.

"Sure, I could use something to help me sleep. I haven't been able to fall asleep."

"Me either."

"We both need to get laid." Magi said only half joking.

Her thoughts went back to Isis again. She had it bad.

_**A/N: Review, thanks!**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Here's chapter 6 hope you enjoy it. **_

Chapter 6:

They were interrupted making cocoa by Rory and a girl. There had been something about the girl that Magi didn't like. And she knew Max didn't like her. She was pretty sure her cousin was going crazy. She had seen her put pepper in that girl's drink. But since there was something about that girl that Magalie hadn't liked, she hadn't said anything. Then she went to Max's room to try and find her but she wasn't in there.

Magi pulled out her phone and sent a text to Isis.

_Long, weird night._

_Anything I can do to make it better, love? _Came the quick response.

_I can think of a few things. Are you home now?_ Magi was sure she should be it was almost four in the morning now.

_Yeah, wanna come over?_

She texted and affirmation and moved down the hall back to her room. She had on a blue hoodie that said "China is for Lovers" on it in pink and some short PJ shorts. She slipped on her favorite pink tennis shoes to go out. She moved to leave and headed down the hall to the elevator.

She darted into the semi cool night of late spring. Soon summer would warm up the earth and it would be sweltering outside. She enjoyed the breeze as she headed down the road. Isis lived in an apartment above the bar. It was just a few blocks from the institute. She walked up the fire escape and tapped on her bedroom window. Isis threw it open and pulled Magi in.

Magi took her in. She stood in a sheer purple teddy and heels. Her tail twitched back and forth as she pulled Magi in for a kiss. Magi felt the heat flow through her. She was always excited by her warlock lover. She pulled her sweatshirt over her head and tossed it aside. She kicked off her shoes and wiggled out of her little shorts. She stood completely naked.

Isis pulled her onto the bed. She started kissing her moving from her mouth to her jaw to her neck. Her mouth continued its journey. She stopped to tease both nipples, giving each one ample of attention. Magi moaned as fire travelled through her veins. The air seemed to sizzle with heat. Magi reached up and tore the sheer purple lace that was covering her companion.

It ripped away in two pieces. "Dammit, Magi that was my favorite one." Isis growled a little but continued seducing her mistress. Magi would buy her 3 more like it if she would just keep using that tongue on her body. She was lower now, passing her belly button. Her ass wiggled in the air. Still covered in the sheer purple crotch less panties that matched the now destroyed teddy and her heels still on her feet. The sight alone was enough to make Magi wet. The travelling mouth of her paramour was just an added bonus to her arousal.

She sucked in a quick intake of air as Isis found her sweet spot between her legs. He head flew back on the mattress and she let out a loud groan. Isis had the tongue of the cat her tail came from. It was rougher than a human tongue but it made this so much the better. Magi's fingers gripped in the sheets as her legs began shaking. She was riding the wave and was about to crash into the shore of pure pleasure. Moaning and moving her hips, she came.

Isis slinked back up her body and kissed her. Something about tasting her own juices on the mouth of her lover made it all the sweeter. Isis pulled out her favorite toy and turned it on. Magi heard the buzzing and her clearing eyes surveyed her confidante. She grabbed the toy and used it on Isis. She pushed it into the wet pussy of her warlock and used her tongue on the same sweet spot that Isis had used to send her over the edge.

Attacking both erogenous zones made her lover come fast and furious. As she was coming down from it, Magi crawled back up doing a reversal of the kissing journey her mate had taken on her until their lips met. The sweetness of both of their nectars flavored and mingled there in the kiss.

This love making with Isis was the only one on one that she had ever found satisfying. It wasn't like something was missing. Hell, maybe this was how it was when you were in love. She thought of her dads. Was that her future? They were happy, but Alec had to give up his humanity to live a life with Magnus. He couldn't enjoy his favorite food, and he had to give up his shadowhunter life. Could Magi do that? Was this even the love she needed to make that decision for?

She was only sixteen, not close to old enough to make the decision she supposed. This would have to be good enough for them now. And as Isis drew close and curled around her, naked flesh pressed to naked flesh and feel asleep Magi knew it was perfectly fine for now.

{Line Break}

She got up and stretched. It was early but she knew she would need to sneak back into the institute for the day. Isis stirred and was looking at her from the bed.

"You get up too early." She whined this out.

"I have to get back home." Magi shrugged. She crawled across the bed and kissed her loving warlock. "I will come back, I promise!" She walked home quickly and snuck up into her room. She had walked with her hood up to cover her bed head on the journey home. Magnus had told her once Mundies call it the walk of shame. She didn't feel any shame. She just felt a sense of fulfillment and a spring in her step.

She was in her room getting things together for a shower. She knew Max would stir any minute ready for breakfast. She quickly showered making sure to wash her hair with care. The knots were not going to loosen themselves so she lathered on a generous amount of conditioner. Once she was out she sprayed some watermelon scented detangler. The store had been out of her brand so this one was made for kids. You had to do what you had to do sometimes.

She got dressed and then attacked her head with a brush. Sex hair, slept on, can be a bitch. She made her way through it and used her blow dryer to style for the day. All the conditioner made it glossy.

She had thrown on a tank that said "Glitter is My Stage Name." Max had asked her where she got her tanks from once. Mostly she made them online. You can make a shirt say anything you wanted. Max didn't really do the whole internet thing. Most shadowhunters were just getting to the point where they carried cell phones. Maybe in 20 years they'd all have internet, too.

She had made this same tank for her and Magnus. The same size, too. On Magnus it showed his belly and he loved it. The words were done in Rainbow glitter letters.

She had pulled on a short jean mini skirt and added her red Doc Marten's for the day. She pulled a flannel cover shirt over the tank and her tights were orange. They had a few holes in them. It was a very early 90s grunge look. She applied heavy liner on her eyes and glittered her lids green. Magnus had worn a similar outfit in the 90s, and she had seen a picture of it. He thought it was funny when she emulated his looks from the past. She had to have someone to look up to when it came to fashion. The angel knows, if Alec was all she had she'd be in dull colored sweaters and loose holey jeans all the time.

She went to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee and if Max wasn't in there yet, she would cook some eggs for everyone.

She began frying up some eggs and threw some bacon in a pan too. She put bread into the toaster oven too. She put on coffee as she danced around cooking. She was in an excellent mood.

Max was humming when she came in. Magi smiled at her when she came in. "Looks like someone got lucky." She said to Max with a devious smile.

"I am a virgin still, dear cousin."

"Well, something has you happy." Magi said with a look of confusion.

"A night of making out and a good night's sleep." Max said with a shrug.

"Well, its ok someone still got lucky." Magi said blushing. She had somehow gotten herself into this perfect medium of Alec and Magnus. Blushing like a fool while bragging on her conquest.

"Isis?" Max asked. The responding blush was answer enough but Magi nodded. "Oh, was it that good."

Another nod. "It wasn't our first time. She is kind of my girlfriend. She met me when she came to see my dad. Well, Magnus. They have known each other for a while." She waved it off. "Last night was something special though. I think I love her." She put her hand over her mouth almost like she hadn't meant for that last part to come out really.

"Ah love." Rory said bursting into the kitchen. "Isn't it grand?" He winked at Max, Magi noticed. "So who is in love?"

"Apparently," Magi said with a roll of her eyes, "everyone in this room is in an EXCELLENT mood." She brought the breakfast over to the table and everyone dug in. She would be going back to her girlfriend after she was done eating. She wanted to spend the day with her.

She finished up her plate and walked out to go see Isis.

She took her time walking to her apartment. When she got there, Isis was still in bed. Magi undressed and climbed in with her.

"You came back." Isis snuggled into her.

"I told you I would be back."

"I didn't think you meant so soon." She turned to face her. She placed a slow firm kiss on her lips.

Magi sighed and he lips parted. Isis darted her tongue into her mouth and pulled her as close as the two could get. Isis roamed her hands over the naked shadowhunter in her bed. Her hands brushed over the firm breasts over her lover and she stopped on them to show them attention.

Magi moaned in appreciation. She moved over her and straddled Isis. She moved her hands to her breasts and copied the movements. Their cores were pressed together and they moved slightly against one another as they moaned and sighed together. This was making love. This was more than sex.

Magi could see that today was going to be good.

{Line Break}

She was showering at Isis's house. She was about to get in bed and pass out while Isis was still at the bar. They had spent all day in bed together, and she was exhausted by it. She was pulling on her cut off sweats and her tee and hopped into bed to sleep. She looked at the clock. It was just after midnight. She lay awake thinking about all the feelings she had for her current lover.

She could see herself with Isis for a long time. But was she ready to make a commitment to someone who was not only much older, but also immortal? Did her dad feel this way with Magnus at first? She thought it would be nice to talk to him about it but how would he react to knowing his little girl wasn't necessarily as innocent as he might want to think.

Alec had been 18 before he ever had sex and he had never had sex with anyone besides her dad, Magnus. She had been with several people at her age. She had lost her virginity over a year before this and she had had plenty of one night flings with couples she'd picked up at Pandemonium.

Could she lock herself into a relationship knowing she would be limited to one person and a girl. She might really miss having sex with boys. She should definitely talk to Isis. She knew Isis was bisexual. Most warlocks were to one degree or another. Isis had spent almost 100 years being with a male warlock. Then she said they both decided they needed more in their lives and they separated. She still talked to him. She was still friends with him.

Maybe since she had been with men too, she would understand. Maybe they could have some sort of arrangement. She fell asleep with that on her mind.

{Line Break}

Magi woke up when she felt the mattress move. Isis was laying down. She smelled like soap and her hair was damp. The clock said 4:30 AM. Magi through her arm over her and pulled her close. Isis nestled in with her. Magi was still half asleep when she said this. "Goodnight, baby, I love you." Then she was asleep.

Isis wondered if she heard that right or if Magi knew what she said. It was going to be a long night for her.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Magalie was excited about the day. She and Max were going to become parabatai today. She had decided a long time ago that she was going to be parabatai with Maxine. They were cousins and best friends. Now she was 12 and her dad had told her that was the age he'd been when he and Uncle Jace became parabatai.

They walked together into the institute where the ceremony would be held. Her dads flanked her on either side. She had practiced the oath over and over so she wouldn't mess it up. It was time for her to say it now. "Wither thou goest, I will go; where thou diest, will I die. And there will I be buried: The Angel do so to me, and more also, if aught but death part thee and me."

Max repeated the oath too as they got their marks. The sting was short lived and the warmth flowed through her as she got used to this new sensation. She felt her heart full and she knew that Max lived in there now. Closer than sisters now, forever.

Magalie woke from the dream that was one of her best memories. She had a smile on her face. She stretched out. She had slept hardcore. She didn't even remember Isis getting into the bed. But she was there. Her little kitty cracked open one eye and looked at her. "Don't go anywhere my love, we need to discuss something." She said it playfully but the "we need to talk" message was still ominous to anyone in a relationship. "Give me a few minutes to pry this other eye open."

"Well, I am going to go pee while you work on that." She said getting up. She didn't know what was wrong. Her hands shook when she washed them in the sink. She got back under the blanket. The morning was chilly.

"Do you remember my coming to bed last night?" Isis asked her.

"No. I was out last night. You wore me out all day yesterday." Magi gave her a wink.

"Oh. Well, then you don't remember what you said to me then, huh?"

Oh, angel, what had she confessed to. Had she told her she needed dick in her life? She would have been blunt with it in her sleepy state she was sure. And that had been the last thing on her mind when she fell asleep. The male sex dreams that she had scattered throughout the night alluded to that fact. She shook her head and looked at her hands, ashamedly.

"You told me you love me." Isis said. "I didn't sleep much after that confession."

It was worse somehow than a blunt confession of needing the male member in bed.

"Did you mean it, Magi?"

"Isis, I don't know." She was just going to have to be truthful with her. "I am sixteen. I like guys. I like girls. I love being with you. You make me feel amazing. I love your personality, but I have never been in love. I might be now, with you." She got these amazing skills with words from her father. _Dammit, Alec, why weren't you suave so you could pass me some amazing talents!_ She thought to herself.

Isis surprised her by bringing her into her arms. "You don't have to know." She kissed her. "This is all I need now, just us, uncomplicated. If you love me, it's ok. If you don't, that's fine too." So she was saying this wasn't over and that was the best news to come from a "we need to talk" conversation.

If she could read minds, she would see the love blooming for her in the mind of her Egyptian goddess.

Yes, Isis was in love.

Magi was confused and needed to talk to someone. She kissed Isis. "I'll be back later, ok?" But she didn't wait for a response. She just got up and threw on her clothes. She was going to talk to Max.

{Line Break}

Magi threw herself onto her bed wearing her PJs still and she had bed head. "Max, I almost screwed up big and didn't even know it."

"What happened?"

"I apparently confessed my love to Isis last night when I was asleep, kind of."

"Really? Do you?"

"I have no idea!" She replayed the scene from this morning. "Then I got up and left. I couldn't just stay there. I needed to talk to you. Now that I have, it makes me feel better even though I still have no idea if I mean it or not."

"Well, she seemed to take it well enough." Max shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess." Magi changed the subject. "Are you still all virginal then?"

"Yeah, she is." The answer came from the doorjamb. He leaned there like he belonged there.

"Eavesdropping is not a very flattering occupation." Max said waving him into the room.

"I just got here." He held up the bag in his hand and the cups in the other hand. "I got us breakfast. Muffins and coffee from the coffee shop a couple of blocks down."

Magi grabbed a cup of the hot black coffee and took a blueberry muffin. "What's the deal then?" Magi asked with her mouth full of muffin. "I thought you both would be doing the horizontal polka as soon as you could. By the angel, Max, are you still being all moral about it?" Magi had always thought Max was insane for not living life. As a shadowhunter, you never know when you will leave and never come back. Magi lived life a lot like Isabelle had and Max was more like Alec on that front. It was the opposite of what you would expect from them, really. But they shared the genes.

"No, I told her we could take it slow." Rory was sticking up for her and it was cute.

She kissed him and sat on his lap as he sat in the chair across from her bed, near the closet. "My little white knight, saving my virtue, as it were." She chimed in.

"Little?" Magi and Rory both said. Rory said it with a pout, Magi with a laugh.

Max turned red. "Well, that came out all wrong. You aren't little. He isn't little."

"What do you have to compare it to?" Magi asked.

"Those movies we watched." Her cheeks flamed now. Magi almost choked on her muffin, laughing.

"Well, anyone is little compared to porn stars."

"You watched porn?" Came from Rory.

The both ignored him. "Well, he's not little. He's quite bigger than I expected." How had they even gotten here?

"I am just going to say, I have had no complaints in my life." Rory put in.

"That doesn't make me feel good." Max crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, I will let you two love birds figure this out. I need some sleep. Some that is free of confessions of love." Rory looked confused at Magi but she just left.

She moved to her room and collapsed on the bed. She was not really tired. She had slept well enough last night. She was just kept thinking about those almond shaped eyes and that silky black hair.

She looked around at some of her pictures. She needed to think of something other than Isis. She looked at one picture that was in a bright green frame. She picked it up, and a smile spread across the face. It was a picture of her and Magnus and Alec in France. Magnus had on a black and white striped shirt, tight black pants, a black beret, and a red neck scarf. Alec was dressed as usual. Magi stood between them in a red dress and black cardigan and black ballet flats. They were posed in front of the Eiffel Tower.

She smiled at the memories of that trip. She had been about twelve at the time. She had her first kiss on that trip. His name was Auberon Garnier. Her smile turned into a smirk as she remembered him. He had been fair haired and had gorgeous green eyes that lit up right before he kissed her. He had been older. He had been fourteen. He had been a mundane. And he had been as French and a croissant.

Very charming, she remembered. They had coffee in a little café, and he spoke to her with his accented English. She had fallen for him hard. By the end of the night she had let him kiss her. They had kissed under the lights of the tower. And the next day, he was at the café with another girl. She had been heartbroken. Like she thought, he was very French.

Magnus had bought her chocolate croissants and ice cream and they sat up all night bashing French boys. Alec had laughed at them and just let them dish all night. He ran out and got more food when they ran out. But she could tell he held his tongue all night. He thought his little girl was too young for boys.

Wonder what dad would say about girls? Or warlocks?

And now she was back to thinking about Isis again. She put down the picture and paced around a bit. Like a caged tiger, she moved about her room.

She needed to get out of the institute. She needed some air to clear her head.

She threw on some boots and headed out into the hall toward the elevator. Her sensor and a blade weighed in her pocket. Always be prepared. Then she took to the streets.

It was a great day for a walk. The breeze was light and it brought the smell of flowers from the florist shop just down the street. She smiled. The smell reminded her of the day in the park with Isis and her kiss in the rain. She couldn't get this woman out of her head.

She felt a vibrating in her pocket.

Her hands were fumbling on a sensor that was suddenly alerting her to danger. She moved quickly to her other pocket and reached her phone. "Heads up we got something just about three blocks south of the institute. "

She hung up and slid the phone back in her pocket. She rounded the corner and there he was. Well, there _it_ was. It was a raum demon. At the moment, its suckers were stuck to a boy, and he was lax in its tentacles. Noticing her, he dropped the boy and turned.

Well, shit.

_**A/N: And the tension builds (well if you haven't read L&L that is.). HAHA. If you have, you will like the added memory of Magi's first kiss. **_


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Magi rushed the demon hoping the boy on the ground was ok. She thought she saw his chest rising and falling with breath. _Just keep breathing, kid._ She moved just in time. The suckers on the arm of the demon just missed her. She used her blade calling it by name, bringing it to life, and sliced off the tentacle. It didn't phase the demon. He—it—took another swing at her. This one hit her leg. She moved away before he could wrap it around her but was moving another one to her arm.

She shrieked. It really hurt.

The raum was holding Magi when Max and Rory got there. His suckers were biting into her arm. Rory came up from behind her and sliced the tentacles with his seraph blade. Black blood spurted out of the missing limbs and Magi fell toward the ground. She was still conscious so she rolled and ended on her feet. A wave of dizziness ran through her. She knew she had poison running in her blood, but she had to keep fighting.

She was favoring her arm. She picked up her discarded blade with her left hand. Max gave her look and a nod. They both rushed the other sides of the demon. Rory was on the right side. Magi took the back and Max got the left side.

Rory sliced through his chest. At the same time Max got to its head and slice through it. Ichor sprayed about and the demon began to shrink as it fell to the ground.

Max was on her phone. "Magnus, get here now. Meet us in the infirmary. We have a john doe, and Magi has been poisoned by a raum." She shoved the phone back into her pocket. Rory had picked up the unconscious boy, and Max helped Magi who was still holding on.

Because Magi had interrupted the demon, the boy was out but he was still alive. Barely.

_Thank the angel, he is ok._ She felt so weak. She leaned very heavily on to Max as she helped her home. They made their way to the infirmary. Just a few more feet and she could lie down. That kept her feet moving.

They got the boy on a cot as soon as they got in the infirmary. Magi climbed up on another cot and fell onto it heavily. She felt like sleeping. Or passing out.

"Think he's a Mundie?" She heard Rory say.

"I don't know him." Max replied to him. Magi was holding on to their words trying to hold on to consciousness. "Nephilim." She said and showed the boy's hand to Rory.

Magnus entered the room and rushed to his daughter's side to patch her up. He whispered to her in a tone so low that no one else would have heard him. "It's ok Magalie, I will fix you up. Just stay awake for me."

That was something that felt like it would be impossible. Her eyes were heavy; they wanted to close, and she wanted sleep.

Magnus's hands floated about her as he chanted. She saw Alec leaned against the wall close to her. She focused on him. He smiled at her in a way that said "You'll be ok." But she could see worry in his deep blue eyes.

"Dad." It was barely a whisper but she knew his vampy hearing would pick it up. He moved to her side. He took her hand in his and Magnus kept on with his spell.

He finished up with a nod. And he turned to work on the unconscious boy. Alec squeezed her hand gently and she knew now she could sleep. Alec kissed her cheek. "Get some rest, baby." Her eyes closed almost automatically at the permission.

The last thing she heard was "Alexander, why does this boy look like you?" And she was out.

{Line Break}

She woke up and noticed the room was empty except for the boy and her. She was hit with the feeling of a very empty stomach. Alec walked in then. "Your daddy is cooking if you want to get some food."

Her mouth started watering. Magnus was an excellent cook. "You read my mind." She said.

"I heard your stomach growl." He smiled. "Go get some food. You will feel better with a full stomach." She noticed he had a bottle of the synthetic blood in his hand too. It must be dinner time.

She moved toward the kitchen and soon she smelled the wonderful smell of dinner. She walked in on Magnus dancing to the music in his own head as he pulled something out of the oven. He turned and his chin was covered in what she assumed to be flour.

"Daddy, you got something on your face." Magi got up and wiped it off with a dishcloth.

"Thank you my precious. Are you feeling better?"

She nodded. "But I am starving so don't keep me waiting anymore."

He laughed and put the food on the table. Max and Rory were sitting together and Rory served up the food for everyone.

Magi ate like she hadn't eaten in days. The casserole was hot and moist and Delicious. "That was delectable, daddy." She said around the last mouthful.

"Good, now head up to your room because you need a good night's sleep." He was clucking like a mother hen. He took her arm to walk her to her room. "You two have fun." He said to the other two shadowhunters.

They got to her room and he doted over her. He fluffed her pillows, he tucked her in, and he kissed her cheek. "Do you need anything to help you sleep?"

"No, I think I can manage to sleep." She felt bone tired now that she was in her own bed. He sat next to her but she was soon asleep.

{Line Break}

Alec was leaving her room. He had come in and gently woken her up.

"Baby, I have something to tell you." He had gently caressed her hair as she looked at him. He smiled at her and took a breath. "The boy you saved today is Allen. He is your twin brother." She had looked at him, confused. "Aline had twins and she kept him. She gave you to us but she kept Allen. We never even knew about him." Magi heard the spite in his voice. Dad was pissed.

She had saved his life. She didn't even know him but somehow she had saved him.

She wiped the tears from her eyes. She got up and pulled on a robe over her cotton shorts and tank that way she wouldn't get cold. The institute always seemed cool even in the heat of the summer. She moved to the institute to meet her brother.

Magnus and Alec had left for the night so he was all alone and dozing in there. It made her feel sad that he was all alone. Alec had told her his name was Allen.

"Allen." She tested it out in a whisper. His eye came open and he looked at her. "Hi, I am your sister." She took him in. He looked just like her dad except the eyes slanted on slightly and he had a darker tone of skin.

"Magalie?" He asked.

She nodded. "But you can call me Magi."

"Magi, I hope you know I never knew about you. I would have wanted to know you if I did."

"I know. Me too."

She pulled a chair beside him and he dozed off again. But she stayed there and held his hand.

{Line Break}

She had fallen asleep with him in the infirmary. Her neck was stiff because she was in the chair still. He was looking at her. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving." He said with a laugh that sounded just like Alec's laugh.

"Come on, you probably need to move anyway. We can go get some cereal in the kitchen." They walked together to the kitchen. Magi pour cereal for each of them. "I hope you like Lucky Charms." She smiled.

"Of course. The marshmallows make it."

"Yes. Max thinks I am crazy to like little kid cereal."

"Max?"

"Maxine is my cousin. Our cousin. She is aunt Isabelle's daughter. You saw her yesterday probably."

"She has purple hair, right?"

"That's her. She is my best friend and parabatai." Magi explained while she sat next to him at the table.

"It must be nice to have a best friend who lives so close." He said almost wistfully.

"Yes, well, I only just moved into the institute, but we've always been close."

"I never had anyone else my age at the institute. I grew up with all adults really. There was one girl who came once to us for a while. She was visiting different countries on a kind of tour of institutes." He shrugged. "I never heard of anyone doing it before. Anyway, her name was—Gloria, I think. She was with us for about a month before she moved on to France."

"It sounds lonely." Magi said.

"I never missed having other kids around because I never knew what it was like, but I did think something was missing. I felt like I needed to know my dad. But maybe it was that I was missing my twin."

She felt like she should have known about him like that too. Maybe she did but she had Max to help keep her from being lonely. She put her hand on his. "Well, we have each other now."

"Yes, we can spend the day getting to know each other."

"Sounds good."

{Line Break}

She had left when Allen fell asleep. Her feet were taking her down a familiar path to Touch. She walked in and saw Isis behind the bar. She knew she needed to talk to someone. Her brain automatically went to her kitten warlock.

Isis sashayed to her. She poured her the usual drink and told her to go up and wait on her. The bar would be closing in an hour anyway. Magi used the inside stairs to the apartment. There was a code you had to key in to get through the door to the stairs but she knew it by heart now. She keyed it in and headed up as she downed the vodka and cranberry.

The apartment bar was stocked too, so she refilled her glass. She pulled off her jeans and sat on the couch in her panties and the tee she had on. She turned it on for noise and a show she knew Magnus loved was on. It was a decorating show where the contestants were given crazy challenges. This episode had them running around to decorate a house like it was a vintage video game.

It made her think of Simon. He would love that.

She had apparently dozed off during the show because next thing she knew Isis was falling onto the couch next to her. "Tony can close up tonight. I am exhausted." She said to Magi. Then she kissed her.

"I have had a crazy day, too. I found out I have a brother. A twin brother." Isis perked up her ears. Magi explained how she had found Allen and how it was crazy since he was actually a twin brother that was raised by her biological mother and her lover.

"That is crazy." Isis said when the story was over.

"He looks just like dad." Magi added.

Isis pulled her into a snuggle and yawned. "Want to go to bed and sleep all night long?"

"I never thought you would ask."

Isis tucked her into her side as they lay in the bed. She nuzzled into her neck. "I love how you smell, Magi."

Warmth shot through her that had no other name than happiness. Being here with Isis was the definition of happiness.

{Line Break}

Magi stretched and yawned as she woke up. Isis was looking at her with a look of hunger on her face. "You have taken over my whole world, Magalie. I am finding myself craving you. And I just woke up from this appetizing dream about you.'

Heat flushed her cheeks. Magi didn't think she could have that effect on someone. But it was how Isis had affected her, too. She pulled her into a kiss. Isis wrapped her long arms around her and pulled her in close. "What happened in your dream?" Magi asked against her lips.

"Let me show you." Isis said with a flash of heat in her eyes.

Her tongue traced the sensitive crook of her neck. Heat pooled between Magi's thighs as her beloved moved her mouth all over the exposed areas of her skin. She wanted out of her clothes so she could explore more. She tugged off the tee shirt she had gone to bed in and this exposed most of her. She just had panties on now.

Isis moved to the newly freed flesh of her shoulders. Everywhere her lips touched, sparks tingled Magi's skin. What she hadn't told Isis was that she had a dream about her too. And this was better than her dream could ever have been.

Isis closed her teeth over the budded rose nipple on the perky breast of Magi. She nibbled lightly as her hand moved to the band of the panties that kept the last bit of Magi concealed. Her fingers slipped into the underwear and made their way to the juncture of her thighs. The heat was slick and waiting for her. She moved over the sensitive nub. Magi's hips bucked and her breath hitched.

She crested loudly. Then she pulled Isis to her mouth again. She kissed her passionately. They rolled so that Isis was on her back and Magi repaid the favor. Her lips travelling over exposed skin. Isis pulled off her clothes. Magi's hands took a breast in each hand and teased the nipples with her thumbs. Her mouth journeyed over the trembling stomach of Isis and to her thighs. Teasing her with her mouth, she could feel the heat emanating from her core.

She itched to taste her. But she wanted to tease her longer. She moved slowly down her leg and to her knee. Then she traced back up her leg again. Finally she allowed herself to partake. She drank in the nectar of Isis. Her tongue played with the most vulnerable spot. Isis moaned out her name as she came.

Isis pulled up her face and kissed her. "Let's take a shower."

Magi knew this was far from over.

{Line Break}

She got back to the institute in time to change and get Allen. They were going to meet Alec and Magnus for dinner.

She walked with her brother to her dads' place. They lived in an old flat that Magnus had lived in since he's been in Brooklyn. Somehow no one has noticed how long he's been there. Magic was good for some things she supposed.

On the walk from the subway station, they were mostly silent. It was a bit awkward for her since she never knew what it was like to have a sibling. Max was as close as she got to having one. Her parabatai, her cousin, was like a sister to her. But a twin brother—it was mind boggling.

She had found out quite a bit about him the other night. He could speak fluent Chinese and English and he knew a little French too. She knew French so she had tested him a bit. They had laughed and talked all night while her cousin had gone out with Rory. For Max's benefit she didn't call Rory her cousin anymore. It was easy since they only meet about a month ago.

Allen was interesting to say the least. He was very shy and he had very feminine manners. She wondered if he was gay. But it could just be that he was raised by two women. He kept his hair shaggy and it was stick straight. It fell just above his shoulders and he had red streaks in it now. She had talked him into letting her do it. It made the blue eyes they shared stand out in contrast.

He dressed a lot like Alec. He always wore big black shirts and jeans. It made her think about the great nature versus nurture debate. He was so like Alec. He blushed at the littlest things. Some of the ways he would look at her or he would stand a certain way that screamed Alec Lightwood-Bane.

He was smiling now at her. And she realized he had asked her something. She had been in her own world. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" She blushed a bit embarrassed.

"I was asking what it was like being raised by Alec and Magnus." He said again with nothing but kindness and patience in his voice.

"I don't know what to compare it to." She laughed. "It's like waking up to a walking glittering rainbow and his complete opposite. Magnus is like a ball of energy and glitter. He's the guy you watch your Saturday morning cartoons with. He showed me how to put on makeup. Probably a lot sooner that dad wanted. He's how I got my fabulous style. He's my daddy." She giggled thinking about him now. "Dad is so calm and collected. He is always the voice of reason. He is really smart. He was the one to kiss my boo boos when I was young. He was the one to tuck me in and read to me at night. I never did without anything I wanted. I couldn't imagine growing up with any other parents. It is strange to see how we both turned out, though. What about living with Aline and Helen?"

He shrugged. "They are both really awesome. Helen grew up so many brothers and sisters. Her stories made me always want some siblings."

"How come they never had any more?" She knew there were ways to get kids if you really wanted them. Obviously. That was where they had come from.

"I don't know. Mom—Aline, I call her mom—she just never found anyone else she said she would think about having a kid with and she didn't want to do the anonymous thing. Mama—that's Helen—couldn't carry kids. She had some sort of medical thing. I don't really know much about it." He sighed. "I am glad I have you now though. I know we're pretty old and we might not have all the little kid memories but I really want to be in your life and you be in mine now."

"Yeah, I'd like that, too." She slowed and turned to walk up the walkway to the place she calls home. She took out her key that she wore on a chain around her neck like she always saw her dad do. They went up the stairs and into the apartment. "Dad? Daddy?" She called out to them.

Magnus came out first in all his colorful glory. He was wearing his signature rainbow leather pants and a black tank with a bejeweled set of lips on it. "Magi, hey sweetie. Hi, Allen. Alec will be out soon. Can I get you something to drink?"

Allen shook his head and they sat in the living room. All that was in there was a sofa for three. It was purple. Magnus snapped his fingers and made a recliner appear. It was deep black leather and he sat in it and leaned back to prop his feet up. His bare toes were painted tangerine to match his fingers.

Alec came out. There was a disheveled look to him and Magalie was pretty sure they had just got done ravishing each other. Alec didn't blush anymore but he looked sheepishly as he padded out to the living room to join his kids on the couch. His navy colored sweater and jeans was his normal ensemble.

"I thought we might go to Taki's and have a family dinner." He said as greeting. "We should get to know each other before you go back home." He directed that to Allen.

"I don't know when I will be leaving." Allen said quietly.

"I know. I don't need you to rush through it or anything, but I talked to your mom. She wants you home as soon as possible because she misses you. I understand that. If Magalie went to visit Aline I wouldn't want her gone long."

She was shocked by that statement. He had seemed so unmoved by her going to the institute.

"Yeah, but she knew about her mom her whole life. You guys never hid it from her. She knows who she is. I was left out of this. I knew I had to have a dad somewhere but I didn't even know your name until a couple of weeks ago. I deserve to be here to get to know you. I am going to stay for as long as I want." He had started his statement quietly but anger had colored it and the volume increased toward the end. He blushed when he was done.

"Of course. We will just keep in touch with your mom. You can stay with Magalie at the institute so you are able to keep your training up and studies. You can come see us or we can come see you whenever you want us to." Alec put his arm around his son.

Magi watched them as they walked out of the apartment and got a cab. She thought about all the things they missed out on. What would it have been like to have a brother her whole life? She thought about how Alec and Izzy were together. She knew they were close. They were like best friends. She couldn't help but feel like she had been cheated out of something really good.

_**A/N: Ok, longest chapter ever! Hope you liked it. More to come soon. **_


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Taki's was busy like it usually was when they walked in. Magnus walked them to an empty booth and they piled into it. Alec sat next to Magnus on one side. Magi sat across from Magnus and Allen got in next to her. It was kind of loud in there from the sounds of conversations, the bustle of the staff, and the sound of forks scrapping against plates as people at. It was a good, relaxing kind of hectic and noise.

Allen was looking more comfortable now that they were there and not in the silence of the cab. _It had been a tense ride_, Magi mused. She didn't know what Magnus had been so quiet for. She had never seen him so silent and still. She kind of knew where Alec was coming from. She had never see her dad so mad about a situation before. It was very unlike him.

But all they could do was enjoy the time they had now with the knowledge that there was a son/brother. But Magalie couldn't quite shake the feeling that something was really wrong about keeping a whole person a secret. Maybe she was holding a grudge too.

Kaelie, who was always there, was their waiter. She was a faerie and she was a lot older than she looked. Fey folk don't age like humans. They aren't exactly immortal, but they live for a long time in comparison to humans. She brought them all drinks they had ordered when they sat down. Magi had a chocolate shake, Allen got water, Magnus had some sort of special tea that was on the magic portion of the menu, and Alec had his synthetic blood beverage.

"So, what is good here?" Allen asked.

"Anything on the back of the menu." Magi said pointing out the human portion of the menu. "Don't order off the third page. It's faerie food. You will go nuts." She giggled at a story she had heard about from Alec about Jace when they were younger. "You might run naked down the street."

Allen blushed fiercely at the thought.

Kaelie came by and got their orders, interrupting the conversation which gave Allen time to calm his redness down to a dull roar.

"You are so much like Alec," Magnus said at the sight of the blush. "Your father, he used to blush at the drop of a hat."

Alec had one of his moments then that said if he could blush, he would be doing so.

"Magi, she was raised by him and my magnificent self so she takes a little after me. It takes a little more to make her blush."

She smiled. "I am not half as bad as dad was."

"She has her moments though." Magnus laughed. "She used to be a lot worse when she was little." He was getting that reminiscent look in his eyes. "She used to blush if someone noticed her in a room for any reason. I thought I was bound to have a Little Alec in her. But I embarrassed the blush out of her."

"If she had been just like me, she would have died of embarrassment." Alec added. "We raised a strong lady, though. She got the best parts of both of us." Alec looked at her with pride in his eyes.

Magi smiled. But she knew that she got some parts they might not like. Like Magnus's tendency to like both sexes and his ease of jumping into bed. He had never gotten rid of the need for sex it just got pushed onto one recipient over the last couple of decades.

"But enough about us. Tell us more about yourself, Allen." Alec added.

"I don't know what to tell you. I am not very exciting." He laughed his Alec laugh.

Kaelie brought out their food.

"Well, do you have any interests?" Alec prompted.

"I love to read. I think I have probably read every book in our library in the institute at home. I didn't have any other kids to play with so that is how I filled my spare time." He shrugged.

"I liked to read. I still do, I just don't get to as much anymore." Alec said nodding.

Magnus guffawed a bit. He knew why Alec didn't have time to read but he wasn't going to say it to the kids. Alec still cut him a warning look.

Allen blushed, he got it too.

Magnus looked at him with a gleam of mischief in his eyes. "Any special lady—or gentleman—in your life, Allen?"

Allen almost spewed the water he was trying to drink. "No, I haven't been lucky enough to find the special girl yet." He took a deep breath to ease the now blazing color in his cheeks. "I never got anybody my age visiting the institute in China. Just adults would visit. It is another reason I wanted to come to America. I wanted to explore."

"Maybe Magalie knows some people."

"Yeah you could always come out with Max, Rory, and me next time we go out. I can introduce you to some people we've met." She piped in.

"Yeah, I think I would like that." Allen said.

They finished up their dinners and moved out to hail another cab. "I think me and Allen will just catch a taxi." Magi said to her dads. She hugged and kissed each of them. Allen just waved as they got in the cab.

Allen was dozing in the back of the cab as they rode home. He was still healing and needed rest. She would show him a room tonight so he could have a real bed. She would give him the one next to hers. She liked the thought of that.

She couldn't help but wonder which of them was older. Which one had been born first? Maybe she had been so Helen had taken her to Alec while she labored with Allen. Alec, just excited about his daughter, would have been in no position to realize he was being lied to.

There was no logical reasoning here. Why was she killing herself trying to make it make sense? They pulled up to the institute and she saw Rory jetting out like a bat out of hell. She shook Allen to get him out of the cab. He walked with her sleepily to the doors.

"I'm going to show you to a real bed tonight, Al. You can have the room next to mine. You will sleep better in there." He just nodded and yawned.

She heard something from Max's room that sounded like she had thrown something. She showed Allen to his room then circled back to her parabatai.

"Maxi?" She opened the door and stuck her head in. She saw her cousin on her knees on the floor sobbing. He phone lay on the floor broken. There was a shoe that had dented the wall too. She rushed to her. "What did Rory do?"

"Nothing." She said but it came out like _nuffink_ in her sobs.

"What is wrong?"

"My father lives five minutes from here and has never seen me." She gurgled it out. "His niece is staying with him and has every summer of her life but he has never cared to see me once."

Magi's heart broke for her cousin. "How did you find this out?"

"Valerie Nightshade."

Magi remember the pale girl from a few weeks back that had come in with Rory and interrupted cocoa night. "What does she have to do with it?"

"My dad is Fafner Nightshade." He sobs had subsided so Magi could understand her now. "Valerie is his niece."

Her mind went to that night when the blond girl had needed to call her uncle who she was staying with. It had been the night she came in with Rory and interrupted the hot chocolate night. Had anyone used that old phone since then? They all had cell phones. "I'll be right back."

Magi ran down the hall to the kitchen. She picked up the wall phone and hit redial.

"Hello?"

"Hey, can I speak to Isis?"

"I'm sorry I believe you have the wrong number."

"Did I dial 489-7656?" She gave out the number of Touch.

"No you dial 489-0091."

"I am so sorry." Magi wrote the number down and hung up. She grabbed some water for Max then walked back to her. "Here honey, I got you some water."

"Thanks." Max took a big drink. She had gotten out of the floor and was sitting on her bed now.

"I got the number for your dad too." She handed the paper to her.

"What should I do?"

"That is up to you, Maxi. I support whatever decision you make. But you will need to borrow my cell if you want to call." She held up broken pieces of Max's phone. "I don't think yours will work anymore."

She held out her hand. "Give me your phone."

She gave it to her and she watched her look at it for a few minutes. Then a look of resolve passed over her cousin's features. She dialed with an angry precision. Magi smiled a little that she was going to do it.

"Hello, can I speak with Fafner?" Max's voice trembled a bit. She waited and her face fell as she listened to the line. Magi wished she could hear the other side of the conversation. "Valerie." She hissed the name out like it was a curse.

Max handed her back her phone. "Let's go." She said to Magi while grabbing a few weapons. She loaded three seraph blades into her right boot. She wrapped her whip around her left arm.

She tossed a couple of blades to Magi who also had her bow and arrows in her bag. They drew on runes for speed, silence, and strength. Max explained that Valerie had Rory. They had to go get him.

The pair dashed down the hall and into the awaiting elevator. Then out of the building they flew. Dashing around in glamor made sure that no Mundie noticed the pair. It took them only a few minutes to get there. They buzzed the intercom on every apartment but the one marked Nightshade until the door unlocked. From the number next to F. Nightshade's name he was on the third floor.

A man was in the living room when Max unlocked the door with a rune.

He was gorgeous. His hair was violet; his skin looked lavender. His eyes were the same as hers. He was at least six foot four and built like a dancer. He was looking back at her with recognition alight in his eyes. "Maxine?"

"Fafner?"

He nodded.

She cleared her throat; it was an awkward and uncomfortable atmosphere. She moved down the hall leaving her parabatai with her father. She pulled herself into a room and she saw a portal on the wall. "Max! Max!" She hated to break up the family reunion but this was serious. "Max! We have a problem."

Max rounded the corner. "What?"

"They've portalled out."

She and Magi stared at the portal. "How do we get to them? You have to think of where you want to go for the portal to work."

Max looked to be in despair for a moment then like a moment of clarity had come to her. She grabbed Magi's hand and stepped through the portal thinking of not a place but a person.

Time and space moved. They floated through the air being pulled apart and pushed together all at once. It was the strangest feeling. It felt like hours and milliseconds all at once when they landed. It was dark. They were in a library. She could smell the must of old books.

"Did it work?" She croaked out the whisper.

"I don't know where we are." Magi whispered back.

The lights came on. "Welcome ladies." It was disparaging voice

"Maxine." A croaked sound from the side of the room. It had to be Rory.

"Oh so you are Maxine, then." The boy grinned. It was an ugly smirking grin. "Your cousin will be so excited that you are here. By the angel, you are pretty. You have her eyes. Maybe she can let me have you since she's going to have him." His head jerked toward Rory's unconscious body.

Just then she came in. Her dull blonde locks bouncing as she walked. "Oh, brother, do we have visitors?"

"Yes, love, your cousin and her friend."

"Oh, good. I am so glad you could join us. You can watch me consummate my relationship with your boyfriend. Your cousin, right?" She cackled. "We are not so different, you and I. Rory is my cousin as well. His mother is my father's sister."

"Jonathan Morgenstern?"

"I see you have studied your history then. Good girl. That is our father. He had us so he could continue the Morgenstern line. By the way, you can call me by my true name now. Valentina. I am going to use our dear cousin, Rory to continue our strong heritage." Christopher's arm was protectively placed on his sister's hips. He leaned in a whispered something to her. He kissed her neck before pulling away.

"Good idea. She is a strong nephilim with amazing skill. She would be good for us to continue our line with. Except she's half fey brother. James would have to take her. You can have her cousin Magalie there. She is one hundred percent nephilim."

His smile faltered only slightly as he moved his eyes to Magi. "But the other has your eyes, love. I could imagine her to be you."

What was she hearing? Weren't they brother and sister? Oh, Raziel, that was gross.

Valentina put her lips to his. "You are so sweet brother. I will save my energies for you so when I am done with him you can take me. The other nephilim girl has no amazing skills anyway. You can just end her." Then she stopped to think. "No we will keep her just in case. Take them to the cells. Put him," she pointed to Rory, "next to her. So she can see us."

Magi watched as the boy stung Max and then loomed over her. Max was slumped and unconscious. "You are disgusting." Magi spit a second before the darkness hit her too.

{Line Break}

She stirred. Her eyes peeled opened and she groaned. How long had she been out? Her head throbbed and her throat was dry and burning like she had gone days without water.

She saw the bars and started. "What the hell?" She heard Max sobbing and looked to her side. She could see through bars into two other cages. Max was in one and then there was Rory in the last.

She shifted her shoulders and realized she still had her bag on her shoulders. _Her phone._ She saw a guy watching over them. But he was reading. She moved slowly and kept as still as she could as she moved. She pulled it out and hit the side button to make it silent. She sent a quick text. Her phone beeped and let her know the message failed. They must be under ground because there was no service.

She still had her bow and arrows in the bag too. What kind of bad guys were these people?

If she could get him to get close she could stab him and steal the key.

"Hey," The boy looked up at her. "I need to pee." She did a little dance as if she was trying to hold it.

"There's a bucket in the cage." He went back to reading.

"Please, I can't use that." She batted her lashes at him and continued her jig.

He stood up and walked over to her. He looked into her eyes. "They will kill me if I let you out. I am sorry. I don't even have a key. I am just the bumbling little brother." He mumbled under his breath as he went back to his chair something that sounded like 'I don't even want to be here.'

Magi felt bad for him. She really believed him that he wasn't in on this like the others.

She looked over. Rory and Max had been watching with bated breath. Magi just shrugged. She sat back on her cot to think. There had to a way out of this.

She thought and thought but there was no ideas coming to her. She stood and moved around, pacing. She had to think. How long did they have until they fulfilled their use and got killed?

Shit.

This was it. She was going to be trapped here by perverted crazy people. She didn't even get to tell Isis how she feels. She didn't ever get to hear her voice again. She would never get to see her smile or hear her tinkling laughter. Who was she trying to kid? When she confessed her love in a half awake state it had been the most honest she'd been with the situation.

As much as she wanted to use her bisexuality to keep her heart locked away, Isis had gotten herself in there and made it her home. Damn Warlock! She looked at the texted she had typed out on her phone earlier. Did she had it addressed to her dads? No, the recipient was set to be Isis. She would be who she chose to send her last words to if she could.

The big boy kept coming down here and staring at her. She would slide her phone under her pillow when he did. If she did get a bar of service she would want it close. The boy—Chris—kept telling her all he wanted to do to her when he was able to. She would help him hold his part of the deal to his father and help him produce and heir to the name Morgenstern.

She had vomited into her bucket at one point thinking about him touching her. Maybe it would be her punishment for being selfish and wanting to tell Isis she needed men in her life too. Raziel, she was glad that conversation never happened. She wouldn't mean it anyway. When she had danced with that couple at the club a few weeks back, she had been glad when demons had interrupted. As much as she had wanted to take the couple home and live out her fantasies of still being free and wild, her mind had been on one person. One person was in her mind every minute of every day now.

It would be her luck. Look at who her parents are. A used to be shadowhunter vampire and a warlock. She should have seen it coming.

She jumped when she heard her cage door opening and smoothly slid the phone underneath her pillow.

"Come along, sweetness," the voice made a coldness creep up her spine and she shuddered with fear. "I am going to show you all the good ways I can make you feel." Chris grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "We'll go to my room for privacy." He brought his mouth to hers and then picked her up into his arms.

She looked one last time at Max before the door shut with tear streaming down her face.

He dragged her down a long dark corridor with her tripping over her feet trying to slow him down. Trying to put off the inevitable. But all too soon they were at the door to his room and he pushed her onto his bed. She looked everywhere around her. Looking at anything but him.

He slapped her. "Look at me!" He raged. She would have a black eye from the slap. But she also knew that wouldn't be her worst wound from this. Would Isis still want her after this? She would be nothing but a used up nothing. She might never be able to be touched again after this. She had seen shows about rape victims. You never knew how you would react to it. But the thought of this beast touching her made her stomach turn and vomit move to the back of her throat.

He was trying to get heated up. He was kissing her neck. He was rubbing his dick through his pants trying to get it up. But he couldn't. "You're not Valentina." He kept saying as his reasons to not be able to perform. "You're eyes are wrong. Your skin is too dark." He had paced back and forth then turned on her. "Are you laughing at me?" She hadn't been. She hadn't made a noise. Not a scream or a cry and most certainly not a laugh. "I will kill you if you laugh at me." He had back handed her again and then left the room.

Her hands were tied above her head to the headboard of the bed. Her feet were free. He had needed to get between her legs so he had untied them. Now alone she needed to get the ropes loose on her wrist. The length of the rope was too short for her to reach one hand to the other.

She strained against them. They bit into her arms but loosened a miniscule amount every time she pulled. She pulled again. Still not slack enough to pull her hand out. She rested her wrist a second then pulled again. This was going to take a while.

{Line Break}

She finally got her left hand free. She used it to undo her right hand and pulled her pants on as she ran down the hall. Trying to remember the turns he took bringing her up here. She heard Max's voice as she passed a door.

She opened it. She was on a bed tied up hands and feet. James was reading in a chair.

"Max." She rushed to her and untied her. He didn't get up to fight her. "Did he do anything to you?"

Max shook her head. "He doesn't want to be with them. We have to save him, Magi."

Magi looked at him. He didn't bother trying to fight her. He looked dead in the eyes like he had been tortured until he didn't feel anymore.

"He asked me to lie for him and tell them he raped me so they wouldn't hurt him. He is as much a prisoner as we are. And he's been with them for nine years." Magi heard the pleas in her parabatai's voice.

"I trust your judgment here, Maxi. Let's go." Both half fey shadowhunters followed her into the hall. They had to find some way out.

They had never taken Magi's bag. She had all of her weapons!

She passed weapons to Max and the boy and called the angel name of her sword. It blazed to life in her hand. They crashed into the room. Valentina and her brother were sitting there with tongues shoved down one another's throats. It was so gross.

Caught by surprise Christopher and Valentina pulled apart but they were empty handed. Chris shoved her behind him so she would be protected. He pulled a small dagger from his belt and began to stab it towards the girls. He sliced Max's arm barely. A line of blood sprung bright red on her arm.

"Keys! Someone unlock the cage." Rory shouted from the cage. James made his move to the keys on Chris's belt. He moved to unlock Rory's confinement.

"You traitor." The venom was evident in Valentina's tone. She took a running jump at James. She latched her hands around his throat. He made strangled noises. Rory tried to pry her off of him but she held on as anger flashed in her deep blue green eyes. Before he knew it, James went limp and all the life left his eyes. James was gone.

There was a loud crack and Magnus fell into the room hand in hand with Alec. Allen, Simon, and Fafner came through.

Valentina saw how outnumbered they were. She shouted. "Chris, baby, we have to get out. Leave them!" She ran and there was a bright light as a portal opened in the next room. Christopher backed away from the group. He turned and ran toward the exit.

Magalie pulled back the string of her bow and let it fly. It hit Chris in his shoulder but he kept him moving. He flew through the portal.

She didn't know if her aim made it so he would not survive but she hoped so. She looked down at the dead body of James and a tear came out. He hadn't been like the others. For his sake, she hoped her blow killed his brother.

**_A/N: ok this chapter is over 4000 words! I have never done a chapter that long. I actually had it longer and cut it down so some of what I had is part of next chapter. This one will be ending soon. It is a companion fic so I can only say I knew it might be a little short. I am glad I am getting her life out there though. I love Magalie. LOL. Its like she is my kid. I want to have pictures in my wallet to show to complete strangers. HAHAHA. _**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Magnus told her that Allen helped them figure out how to get them. "He paid you back for saving his life." He smiled at her as she lay back on her pillows in bed. "I owe him my life now for saving yours." He kissed her forehead. "Get some rest."

"Night, daddy." She snuggled under the blankets but was back on feet as soon as Magnus left. She couldn't sleep right now.

Allen had somehow figured out how to get them to the portal, Magnus had known what to do once he got there of course. She shuddered to think what might have gone down if they hadn't made the portal through to them.

She paced the floor of her room. She had texted her right after they got back. But she hadn't heard from her yet.

A knock sounded on her door. She ran to open it. Maxine came in and sat down. She had been with her dad since they got back.

"Tell me what happened.

"He didn't know about me." She was shocked.

"What?"

"Well, he found out about me eventually. But mom told him she didn't need him. She told him we were fine without him. So he never came back. He moved to Europe. He just now came back this year." She had tears strolling down her cheeks. "Why would she do it?"

Magi didn't have an answer for her. Her phone beeped with a new text but she couldn't answer right now. Right now, Max needed her.

She just held her cousin for a few minutes to comfort her. That is what family, best friends, parabatai were for. Max's tears soon dried up and she left to go to her own room.

She grabbed her phone.

_Are you ok?_ It was from Isis.

_No, yes, maybe. Can I come see you?_

_Of course, come on over._

She pulled on a pair of sweats and a tee changing out of her tank and shorts that were her PJs. She pulled on her converse and moved silently down the hall. She passed the room Magnus and Alec were sharing now. They would be staying for a while she knew.

She started jogging when she got out of the door.

The jog helped clear her mind and got her to her destination faster. She used the fire escape to enter this time. Right into the bedroom.

Isis opened her arms and pulled her into her embrace. "Oh, baby, tell me about it." She was kissing her hair, her face, everywhere her lips could touch.

Magi opened up to her, letting everything out. Stress, fear, and relief filled the room as her story came out. "But what it made me realize the most is that I do love you."

Isis smiled at her and kissed her again. "Say it again."

"I love you, Isis."

"I love you, too."

{Line Break}

Magi was walking back home to the institute after staying the night with her love. She had told her that she loved her, but now she had to tell her dads. She had to come clean to them. This was serious. And she wanted them to accept her and her love for a warlock older than her own daddy.

They had to understand.

Didn't they?

She was memorizing the day. The temperature was hot, the day was dry, and the sun was shining. She smelled the flowers again. She had almost done something she promised she would never let herself do. She had almost died. She would have let the important things go undone. Telling her family the truth, and telling Isis the truth.

She rode up the elevator to the floor where she would find her dads. They were still there of course. She knocked and waited for one of them to open the door.

"Are you alright?" Alec asked with concern genuinely on his face.

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you and daddy."

He backed up and let her through the door. They sat in the chairs that were in the room. This room had a fireplace in it. One that probably hadn't been used in decades. The chairs were formed in a semi-circle facing it. Magnus sat in the one between Alec and Magi. One hand reached to each of his family members.

"I don't know how you two are going to take this." She started, but then words seemed to fail her. She had to man up, as they say. They weren't going to disown her or hate her. They loved her.

Why was this so hard?

"You can tell us anything," Magnus said with kindness in his eyes. "Really, anything."

"I'm in love."

They looked at her, waiting for the rest of the story. She took a deep breath and knew she had to just say it and get it out.

She looked down at the floor. Suddenly the grain of the wood seemed really interesting. "I am in love with Isis I like both boys and girls Or I did I am still confused on how all of that works but I am with Isis and I want to be with her for as long as possible She makes me happy and I am sorry if I am a disappointment But no matter what you say I am going to see her She is my heart." She stopped for breath. She had said all of that in one quick breath. "I mean it." She said finally looking them in the eyes.

"Who are we to tell you anything of the sort?" When she had expected Magnus to be the understanding one, Alec spoke true understanding. "I fell for a warlock when I was young. I knew love early in life. You are not a disappointment. There is nothing wrong with anything about it. You love who you love, sweetie." He got up and walked over to her. He kneeled in front of her. "You will never get anything from us but respect and love. Do you understand?"

She nodded and looked from him to Magnus. Magnus had a gleam of tears in his eyes. He looked like he had never been more proud. Of Alec for what he said or for Magi and her choices, she wasn't sure. Maybe it was both. She flung her arms around her dad and hugged him.

"You really don't care?"

"I care, but not about whom you are with. I just care that you are happy." Alec said.

Magnus just nodded and joined in on the hug. "Although Isis is a bit old for you." He said with a smile.

"Shut up, Magnus." Alec said lovingly.

{Line Break}

Family dinner time that night was good. Everyone was home. Magi saw Max come in and sit with Rory at the table. It was out that they were a couple. Magi was out with her dads. Clary was finishing up the food. Allen, Alec, Magnus, and Jace all sat at the table already. Izzy was pouring drinks for everyone. The conversation at the end of the table between Clary, Rory and Max seemed tense before lightening up.

It seemed like the picture perfect ending to it all.

But Magi knew perfect times like these were few and far between in their world. Soon enough the trouble would start up again. So she took it all in to memorize the perfection. The food smelled wonderful. Her cousin was happy and smiling. Her dads were happy and cuddling. Jace was driving Clary crazy. She had her family, now whole, with her.

She thought only one thing could make this better.

As if on cue, Isis walked in. "I brought the wine." She sat three bottles in the center of the table. Then she moved over to Magi. "Magnus told me to come."

She sat next to Magi, pulling a chair up to the table.

Now this was perfection.

Magnus threw a wink at her and Alec just smiled dopily at them. Max sent up a silent cheer and Rory gave a thumbs up. Only Izzy, Jace and Clary didn't seem to be caught up on the story, but they would know soon enough.

Isis pecked her lips against Magi's.

Yes, it did seem to be the perfect ending.

_**A/N: ok I am allowed this short chapter because the last one was soooo long. Its ok though… I knew this one wouldn't be as long. **_

_**Anyway… I am tossing around ideas for my next story… this one is coming to an end, in fact just an epilogue left… **_


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Magi woke up to a bright sun shining in her face. She looked at the clock and bolted up. Shit! She was late. She jet up out of bed and shook Isis to wake her up, too. "We're going to be late!"

Magi was rushing about to finish getting ready. Isis sat in the chair next to her bed watching her with a grin on her face.

"We will never make it in time!" Magi said as she threw a tank over her head. She had overslept. She was supposed to take Allen to the airport. Why her brother wanted to use mundane travel, she would never understand.

"Do you ever remember that I can get us there in no time?" Isis snapped and her clothes were changed and she looked put together. She could do it for Magi, too, but this was more fun.

Allen walked in with his bags in his hands. He had been with them for a couple of months now. His mother was calling him back to China. "You ready?" He asked, as patient as he ever was. There was no rush or worry in his voice or on his face.

"Yep, just need my shoes on." She slipped on the converse she had worn perfectly to the point she didn't have to untie and tie them.

She looked like a mess. Wrinkled blue jeans, a black tank top, and pink shoes didn't really add up to her usual panache. She just grimaced at her reflection as they sped down to meet the cab that was waiting for them. They made it in time.

"I'll be back at Christmas." He promised for the millionth time. He hugged his sister. He hugged Isis. "You guys can come visit me in China anytime." He seemed like he was holding back something.

"We will, but we will travel the better way." Isis said feigning hurt that he had opted for flight over portalling.

"I've never flown. I think it will be fun." He said in defense.

His flight was being called. Magi hugged him one last time. "Call me when you land home safe!"

"Of course I will." He brushed a tear off her cheek. She had only just learned about her brother and now he was leaving. It wasn't fair. "Keep her happy, Isis." He said and turned to leave them to get on his plane.

Isis took Magi's hand in hers. "Come on, let's go home. We can eat popcorn and watch sappy movies."

And that is just what they did.

_**A/N: ok that's it! Hope you enjoyed. be sure to read the sequel Becoming Allen. The prologue and two chapters are up already... THANKS!**_


End file.
